Lost
by Covley Hatake
Summary: My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I am a ninja in training at Konoha's Ninja Academy. The day I was born the Nine-tailed fox was sealed in me but that's not my big secret. I have to over come my secret before anyone discovers it. With the help of a few close friends I will become a ninja. No pairings as of yet. Some bashing Rated M for Safety in later chapters.(Don't own Naruto in anyway)
1. Chapter 1: My Story

**Chapter 1: My Story**

For as long as I could remember I lived my life on the run. At the age of 4 I was kicked out of the orphanage where I had lived since the day I was born. Luckily I was smart beyond my years. After a few days of near starvation I began to steal. I wasn't perfect at it but was able to run faster than the civilians but when the Konoha Police did catch up I would get a beating.

Time passed and I got better at stealing and running. It wasn't like I was stealing stuff I didn't need to live and with that realized a few of the Anbu took pity on me and wouldn't report me though not like the Uchiha run police. A group I always see together would even bring me things like clothes and toys once they realized I found my own little place.

That team was made up of 4 members. Cat always brought me wooden toys and plants. Snake would always bring me sweets and other food. Boer would bring me books and some stuff the last member would always take away. The last member was Dog and he was the one who came to me the most and was the only one to know where my shack was. Dog was the member that risked everything for me last year and I fear he did.

 ***FLASHBACK***

Today was my 5th birthday and for the most part I was looking forward to it. It also marked the day of the Nine-tails attack which meant they were likely to come after me but Dog had assured me that nothing would happen this year and that after we would have cake after the festival.

I began my walk to the Fourth Hokage's head just as the sun was setting to see the fireworks. To me it was the best spot to watch but I turned and saw a group of men coming up just before the fireworks started.

"Well well looks like we found the demon brat," one of the men said spatting the last part.

"Please I just wanna watch the fireworks in peace," I said standing up looking for a place to run but they had blocked my only way.

"Like you let us live in peace 5 years ago," said another.

"I lost my fiancé,"

"I lost my young son," all at once they started to rattle off those they lost. That's when one of the men, who was a Chunin, took out kunai. I couldn't dodge all the blades coming at me. 3 skimmed my sides well one imbedded its self into my left shoulder. Soon the rest of the group came forward and started stomping and kicking me well I lay helpless on the stone head. Last thing I saw was the silver haired Dog Anbu before I blacked out.

 ***FLASHBACK KAI***

I woke up a few days later in my shack with a medic attending to me. Her name was Rin and she said Dog had brought her to my home after the hospital refused to see me. I shrugged it off knowing he was just doing what was best but then later asked she said Dog was gone and wouldn't tell me anymore.

Now I am turning 8 this year and joining the academy all with Rin's help as she is the only person to know my secrets now that Dog is gone. I have kept my "demon" hidden thanks to her and she helps me hid my other secret. If they found it out I would no longer be able to be a ninja and I would surely be killed.

My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I am a ninja in training at Konoha's Ninja Academy. The day I was born the Nine-tailed fox was sealed in me but that's not my big secret. My big secret is that somewhere near my 8th birthday I will be totally blind to this world and I can't let anyone know until I have proven that I can still be a ninja.

 **So this now makes three stories I am writing but I just cant stop. Got tons of ideas in my head but I am sticking to the theme of ideas harder to find then others. So review if you like it and don't worry not giving up on my other two going.**

 **~Covley Hatake**


	2. Chapter 2: Day One Disaster

**Chapter 2: Day One Disaster**

Today was the first day of the academy. Rin had packed me a lunch and told me not to try and draw attention to myself, which I knew would be harder than she said. I drew attention no matter what I was doing and the teachers were bound to pick it up in school.

The academy wasn't too far from my shack in the woods and luckily I wouldn't have to go to the market. With my vison failing Rin and I had been working on my other senses with the help of the fur ball in my gut. Now going in to the market could be problematic with all the noise and smells and the fur ball hadn't even enhanced them all the way.

"You sure you don't wanna home school? The Hokage said he would get tutors for you." Rin asked as we walked out the door. She didn't live with me or even in the village but she came every day. As for the old man he didn't know of my eyes yet but because of my fox problem the council didn't want me in with their children.

"I will be fine,"

"Just make sure your home before the sun starts going down,"

"I know if I don't I can't see," my vison at night was now almost completely gone. I could see some lights but I was mostly defenseless at night for the time being.

"And if the teacher sits you in the back?"

"I need glasses and can't read the bored. I know Rin, I gotta go now see you later," then carrying my bento box I ran out the door.

It only took me a few minutes to get to the school and when I arrived I got glares. You could see the civilian parents hold on to their children close and whisper to them. The Uchiha man glared and held on to his sons shoulder. A Hyuga man grab an elder boy and seemed to order him to watch me. The only family that didn't stare was the Nara's but they were probably just too lazy to. With all the looks I put my head down and ended up running in to a man dropping my bento.

"I'm so sorry," I said without looking up scrambling to get my now ruined lunch. _Great now I have no lunch._ The man then did something I never expected, he bent down to help.

"It's alright. I was looking for someone and got in your way really," I looked to see a man with a mask covering his face and leaf head band over his left eye.

"I should have looked where I was going it was my fault," I tried to blink to get a better look at him but with the sun right behind him it wasn't helping. What I did see was a bit off food on his shirt. "I'm sorry about your shirt,"

"It's ok," he said noticing it. He then stood up with my destroyed lunch in his hands "It's laundry day anyway. How about this I will bring you lunch during your break since I did see where I was body flickering huh?"

"But why?" I asked due to the red flags going off.

"Because a young kid needs to eat and no matter what you say it was my fault. You got break at noon. I will meet you by the swing," and before I could say another word he was gone and the bell was ringing for class. I ran to room 101 which housed all the first year students. In total there was 40 students but by the fourth year the number would be reduced and even further when after the real test.

I decided to sit next to the Nara since the clan had always been kind. Next to him was an Akimichi and a Yamanka. After noticing these clan children I looked to find many more. A Hyuga girl sitting next to an Inuzuka boy. In the corner was an Aburame looking at what I would think was a bug. Without even seeing one boys face I could tell he was an Uchiha with the fan that took up most of his shirt. The rest of the children were either non clan ninja families or civilian born.

The Uchiha and non-clan children where the ones I had to worry about the most. Though this was my first official day as a ninja in training I had been training my ears for years and could hear the whispers already. _"My dad says his mother was a hooker that left him to die,"_ said one boy. _"My momma says he is a monster and will one day attack us,"_ said a girl with pink hair. Rumors is what they were and ones I had heard many times over. I just put my head down until the teacher walked in.

"Hello my name is Iruka Umino and you can call me Iruka-sensei and this is Mizuki who will be the assistant teacher for your class. Now before we get in to learning about how to be a ninja I would like to learn a little about you all so first Shino Aburame," I listened to each of my classmates voices so that I could learn them and know each one when the spoke. I was so zoned in I almost didn't hear them ask for me, well they wouldn't have if the Nara who I learned to be called Shikamaru hadn't spoke up.

"What about blondie here Mizuki-sensei?" he asked pointing at me. Though I could hardly see the blue haired man that had taken over for Iruka-sensei but I could feel the disgust coming off him.

"Sorry I don't know how he misted your name Naruto why don't you introduce yourself," Iruka said sincerely.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like meditation, ramen, and training. I dislike people that just assume without asking. My hobbies are meditation and training. My dream is…." I had never thought of a dream. I wanted to show them even the blind could be ninja but couldn't tell them that, then it hit me "MY DREAM IS TO BE THE HOKAGE!"

As I yelled it caused the others to laugh, all but Iruka and Shikamaru. I could hear voices and feel the glares they shot at me. I sat back down liked it didn't happen but the glares, chuckles and whispers got louder so I did the only thing I could… I ran.

First day of class and I ran not thinking of anything but getting away from it, from them. This would be my next four years and for the most part I would be blind to the world. I would have to take everything they dished out at me and not show my weakness but neither could I show my true strength. If I did the council or the civilians would surly come after me or Rin like they did Inu for protecting me. If I could hide just long enough to become a ninja they couldn't harm anyone anymore because of me.

After a while of running I stopped but I had no idea where I was. I remembered running through the streets but not when I hit the tree line. It was also much later then when I ran out, like hours later. I could tell this because how my stomach growled that it had to be nearing 2 in the afternoon but I was tired and just wanted a nap so I found a tree to do so which was a bad idea.

I woke up to the sound of thunder and now it was dark, meaning seeing where I was going was out of the question. I had to use the little chakra ability I had to figure out where I was and how to get home. I started by flaring my chakra to look at my surroundings nothing seemed familiar so I sent out a wave to find the lake close to my home, but that's not all I found. I found a group of people and they didn't seem friendly. They were hunting and I was the prey.

Running was my only option but I know knew where I was but I couldn't lead them back to my home. To lose them was my best option but how? Flaring my chakra again I looked for an escape route. I had managed to end up on Shodia bluff and other then the path there was only one way down, the waterfall that lead to Nidaime Lake. Before I could think anymore the group was on me.

"Well well look what we found," said one of the men.

"Please just let me go," I said hoping to get to some bit of humanity in them but as always it was useless.

"There is no point to that beast," another said. I began searching for any other way out. The falls was my only option as fighting was out but what shape would I be in after. My home was still a good distance from the main section, down the stream that lead out of the village. I could walk away free and clear or be injured making it easier for them to catch me. Add to that the rain was coming down pretty hard at this point and I knew the stream would have started to flood becoming a small river at this point and my swimming was ok but not perfect.

Still I had no other option other than jump so I did. It only took a moment to hit the water and I could tell I was screwed. I had fall close to the falls and the current was sweaping me around the water. Without my sight my bearings were confused and with chakra I could feel nothing that's when I heard the beast inside.

 ** _"_** ** _This will take the last of your sight boy,"_** the fox said **_"but for you to have a chance it must be done."_**

With his words came a surge of energy and my full sight returned. I could see the surface and swam for it as fast as I could, not knowing how long my eyes would keep. When I broke the surface I could see everything as I swam to the shore and for the last time I took it in. Though the storm raged on the full moon had somehow broke through the clouds to shine down on me. I could see the leaves and every bit of detail they help. I walk to the flowers just so one day I could look back in my mind and see them again with all the colors they held. I looked everything as long as I dared not caring the danger I could be in then suddenly a sharp pain surged to my eyes as the power and my last views of the world began to fade.

As the darkness took me, in more ways than one, I saw the silver haired man I was going to meet at lunch but ran before I could. At that moment I felt everything as the chill of the fall air and the water finally hit me as the warmth of the power faded and along with the darkness came silence.

 **Has been so long since I wrote anything but been in the mood lately but now I am back. I am also mostly out of work so I got time. I plan on updating all my stories but this this is the current one that the ideas are flowing so this will be the one to get updated for now. As always review, fallow, and favorite.**

 **~Covey Hatake**


	3. Chapter 3: Explanation

**Chapter 3: Explanation**

I woke to still hear the falls but instead of cold I felt heat of a fire. Forgetting of my now full lack of sight I sat up scared of the darkness that surrounded me when I opened my eyes. I began to scuffle around when I heard the voice of the man I had met.

"Naruto clam down," he said in a soothing tone. Calm down how could I. I scurried against what felt like rocks to get away from the voice coming at me. "I am not going to hurt you Naruto. I came to save you as I arrived after you jumped off the falls,"

"I don't know you why do you care," I could feel the shock the man felt if only for a moment then he began to hum. It was a simple tone and one I had heard many times well it stormed well I was a child, it was one of the lullabies Inu had sung to me

"Come stop you're crying it will be alright. Just take my hand and hold it tight. I will protect you from all around you. I will be here don't you cry," I sung without a second thought. I had never told anyone about this and none of the others where anywhere near when he would sing.

"For one so small, you seem so strong. My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm, this bond between us can't be broken. I will be here, don't you cry," he sang back to me. His voice was calming just as though he had never left me.

"Inu?"

"So you do remember me huh little one," his voice caring a tone of joy but not for me. He had been gone for 3 years and left me with Rin.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?" I yelled at him. Trying to stand up but felt pain as I stood. I quickly fell forward as I grabbed my left leg and the man I knew as Inu caught me. I tried to move away be he held me so I couldn't as he held me tighter.

"A long mission I was not allowed to decline. I left you with Rin to keep you safe but I couldn't tell her where I went either," that right he was Anbu he his missions were secret. I began to calm down but only slightly.

"But why didn't Cat, Snake, or Boer tell me you were on a mission?"

"Because officially Inu was put to death after the attack on you. A few of your attackers were killed and I took it on myself so that the council couldn't punish you. If the team went to you they would have to tell you I was dead and then you wouldn't believe me now would you?"

"No but what do I call you now if I can't call you Inu?"

"Kakashi Hatake is my name but I think you could call me nii-san,"

"Not nii-san not until you earn it," though I can understand that didn't mean I couldn't be mad at him still.

"That is fine. Since it is still dark and you're still cold so until the sun is up we will stay here,"

"Then can you tell me about places you have been?" though I couldn't see I could tell he was smiling and he agreed in details of where he had been the last 3 years. He started with the Land of Snow and how he saved a Princesses for her power hungry uncle. Then he went to his trip to and far away island were people didn't even know what chakra was. He described every detail unknowingly perfect since I would never get to see these lands even well I was on missions.

After what had to be a few hours he decided it was time to go. He picked me up and we headed out. I couldn't tell him yet about my eyes so I laid quietly on his back listening to all the new sounds I heard. It didn't take long to reach the cabin that I lived in but I felt Kakashi tense and knew something was wrong

"Stay here," he said setting me down but I didn't listen, well tried not to as I fell after tripping on what was the outline of my garden.

 ** _"_** ** _Hard to get around without sight huh,"_** said the nine-tails.

 _"_ _Please I got to see Rin is there anything you can help with?"_ I asked.

 ** _"_** ** _Send out waves of chakra like in training,"_** he answered smugly.

 _"_ _But I could never get it to work,"_

 ** _"_** ** _Well you could see before so it wouldn't. Though you're blind you have a natural chakra sensing ability. It still needs work but with it you will be able to feel others chakra though you should be able to really see your own with the adjustment I made."_**

 _"_ _So you turned my chakra in to an echolocation method?"_

 ** _"_** ** _Yes you twit now hurry and figure out what is going on,"_** doing as he said I sent out a wave of my own chakra and true to what he said I could see the outlines of the thinks around me has my chakra hit it. It was only good for about 5ft but it was enough to move in to my home. There I found Kakashi holding Rin and I could hear that her heart rate was slow.

"Whats worng with her?" I asked.

"I…I don't know," he said standing with her in his arms moving to the bed I had placed in what was once an office for her the rare times she spent the night. "It doesn't look like anyone has attacked so I don't think the mob that chased you found her,"

"Her heart rate is really low," I said even though he probably knew that. I sent out another charka wave and noticed her chakra was near none existent less than even the most under developed civilians. "That can't be right,"

"What do you mean?" Kakashi asked me though I didn't realize I had spoken out loud.

"Her chakra is near none existent. She said she was a ninja so she should have a developed network but this is less than a civilian,"

"That can't be right,"

"He is correct Kakashi-kun," said Rin in a weak voice.

"Rin you're awake,"

"For now but not long,"

"What do you mean Rin?" I asked

"I have ACDs," confused I turned to where Kakashi sat with what I hope was the same confused look my face.

"How long?" Kakashi asked.

"Since my last mission. And before you asked Naruto has been safe. Before I ever did any chakra medical treatments I had his immunity tested. He is immune genetically and because of the nine-tails,"

"What is ACDs?" I finally asked.

"Acquired Chakra Deficiency syndrome. My charka attacks its self over a period of time. The more I use it them more it attacks and eventually kills me," Rin started to explain. "It is passed from person to person when their chakras react to each other. Medics are the most likely to acquire it because of how our jutsu works."

"There has got to be a cure," I said hopeful.

"No there isn't," Kakashi said, "There is now a vaccine for those who are genetically predisposed and those who are have a higher chance are asked not to join the medical field but back when we started there was nothing. How did you hide this for so long?"

"Simply left the ninja program. I couldn't risk treating anyone after I knew. Sensei was the only one that knew and I told him not to tell anyone. I was ok until I had to start using my chakra more again,"

"So it's my fault," I said looking down at my feet.

"No it is not Naruto," she said touching my face. "I wanted to help you so much and it would not have mattered. I would have succumbed to the disease eventually. The big thing now is that you are safe and Kakashi is here to take over now. I know you might not trust him yet but you will in time. Just can you both promise me something?"

"What is it?" both I and Kakashi asked.

"Naruto you won't succumb to any hate ever. You are strong and will make an excellent ninja no matter what. You must tell Kakashi our little secrets after I'm gone." she said to me. At that I couldn't hold back and I started to cry. "Kakashi you have to find someone to love Kakashi. I know with me gone you have lost everyone connected to our team and that you still have Naruto but love is out there for you. Also," she motioned him to come close and whispered in his ear he said something about the nine-tails and she shook her head and continued to wishper.

"But…," Kakashi started to say.

"I don't care what the third says Kakashi you must. The truth must be known and you are the only one that can do it," she said now very weak. "With that said I am growing weak. It is time for me to see sensei and Obito-kun,"

Her eyes closed for the last time and now it was a waiting game. Her heart rate began to slow even more as the time passed. Her breathing became shallow and soon after stopped. With her breathing stop her heart followed and Rin Nohara was no longer part of the living.

A few days past and things began to calm though would not be normal again. We buried Rin under the sakura tree near where the water broke off into a little stream. I suggested there because it was her favorite place to sleep. Kakashi had gotten rid of the bed saying it would be a little morbid to sleep there. He slept on the couch in the small living room under my lofted room instead.

I went back to the academy after a few days but I was still distracted. So much had changed in such a short time and I had yet to tell Kakashi I was now blind, though I didn't act like it. With the help of the echolocation skill they nine-tails had taught me I could function almost perfectly. It was hard to tell things apart if they were close in shapes like the carton of milk or the carton of orange juice but for now it was functional. The big issue was reading.

Sending chakra to my fingers tips was what I needed to do but it was still hard to read the words on a page. I would have to find text books with chakra infusible ink to be able to read like I use to or hope that the ink would be raised enough, which with current skill it was not.

"Hey Naruto are you alright?" I turned to the voice I heard, which belonged to Iruka-sensei. He seemed to have called everyone outside for the first taijustu class but I had zoned out.

"Yea," I said with not much in my voice backing my words.

"Your voice contradicts your statement. You seem the type that would love taijustu and you missed the last two days so please tell me what's wrong?" his voice was sincere and had no malcontent in it.

"I would guess you know I am an orphan right," though I couldn't see it I knew he had nodded his head. "Well for three years I have had someone taking care of me. She was sick the whole time and I didn't know. She passed away the other day,"

"I am so sorry Naruto I wasn't aware you had someone,"

"Officially I didn't. I was a ward of the Hokages like all orphans but after an incident three years ago one of his Anbu brought me to a new home and she was a friend of the Anbu and she promised to look after me,"

"Well then how about today you watch taijutsu maybe meditate. It helped me after my parents passed. How does that sound?" taijustu would be a little hard still getting a hang of being blind so it would be a good time to practice with watching the movement with my sensing. I nodded and then he led me out to the field.

 ***With Kakashi***

After making sure Naruto made it to the academy I headed to the Hokages office. Rin had wanted on very specific thing told to Naruto but the Hokage had ordered him not to tell him. Now though he knew Naruto was not a loud mouth child like many his age. No he acted very little like his mother at all and would be able to keep this secret.

"Hokage-sama," he said kneeling to him as Anbu do.

"Kakashi, you're later than ever before," the old kage said taking a drag from his pipe. "I sent a messenger to you apartment two days only have him return saying you weren't there. I do believe I asked you to stay in your apartment until you were debriefed."

"I am sorry Lord Hokage but I could not follow that order as something came up," the old kage gave a questioning look to him.

"Oh and what would that be,"

"I ask at this time all Anbu leave sir as this connects to a SS-rank secret," with a wave of the kage's hand four Anbu came out of there hiding places bowed and then left.

"You may speak freely now Kakashi,"

"I went to observe Naruto sir,"

"After being ordered not to,"

"Yes sir but please listen," the man nodded and I continued "I wanted to see him since three years does tend to change a child. I didn't mean to make contact but couldn't help myself. I "accidently" ran into him spilling his lunch so that I could spend time with him during his lunch hour,"

"With that said why should I let you continue? You had an order not to be near him until you were debriefed,"

"Because this leads to something sir," the third nodded again to continue. "When I arrived at the school grounds I was informed by Chunin Mizuki that he had run off after introduction. I preceded to ask if he had informed you and he said no due to it was a child that ran due to embarrassment and didn't see the point in getting you involved. I then asked Chunin Iruka to inform you which I figured he did,"

"Yes I did get a call. He apologized for not informing me sooner as he thought Mizuki had. He also said a Jounin was looking for him so I did not worry as much though I did send some Anbu to look for him. I suspect you were the Jounin?"

"Yes sir, but it took a quite a lot of looking to find him. He had managed to run to Shoida bluff and must have fallen asleep until a mob found him. His only escape was to jump off the falls into Nidaime Lake,"

"Is he ok?" he asked with a worried tone.

"Yes sir, I saw him as he landed and he made it to shore on his own. I brought him into the hidden cave behind the falls after he passed out just in case the mob saw him swim to safety and came looking. His leg was sore when he first woke a few hours later but the nine-tails resolved that,"

"So this all happened Monday and I sent the messenger Tuesday morning. With it now being Thursday where you were the last two and why could I nor anyone find you? And how does this meet the requirements to send my Anbu out?"

"I am getting to those sir. To get him not to be afraid of me I had to inform him I was Inu and I was on a long mission outside the village" the Thirds face look slightly angry with that but he let me continue. "When the sun came up we went to the cabin I had taken him to the night after the incident which is why you could not find me. The cabin and the area around it is blocked by seals that sensei had placed on it. It was his hideaway and I thought it would keep Naruto safe. I neglected to tell you who I left Naruto with three years ago because I knew they did not want to be linked back in to Kohana. That person was Rin Nohara, my fellow teammate and student of the Fourth Hokage,"

"Chunin Nohara was I thought presumed dead?"

"Sensei did that sir to protect her from anyone wishing to find her. At the time I didn't know why sir though I figured it was due to Obito sir and the following incident with the Hidden Mist village, the latter of the two being the real reason sir. It is known that the Hidden Mist captured Rin for an extended period of time near the end of the war. They made her treat patience that were infected with the ACDs virus sir,"

"A death sentence to her,"

"Yes sir, she kept from everyone except sensei. When Naruto and I arrived back at the cabin I asked him to wait outside and found her lying on the floor. He soon entered and said her chakra was less than a civilian sir as it seems he can sense chakra,"

"Has Naruto…"

"No sir, she assured me she had Naruto tested for the genetic markers and he is Type CC sir so he is basically immune to it and with the nine-tails he is 100% immune. The reason I tell you all this is because she asked me to tell him the truth sir,"

"About the nine-tails?"

"No sir, he knows of the nine-tails. He figured it out on his own apparently. She wants him to now about his parent's sir,"

"That is out of the question Kakashi,"

"No sir it is not. He is not like other children. Though I have heard is actions much like his mother that is a façade. He acts like his father sir and would be able to understand why he did it and why he must keep the secret. I promised Rin and I plan on telling him tonight sir with or without your arrogance. This is just a formality and a show of respect that I would tell you,"

"Kakashi if he…"

"He won't but this means he won't get thrown into being an heir without his knowledge. He won't touch his inheritance until it is announced at Chunin like it was planned,"

"And how do you think he won't?"

"Because I will support him sir even if I can't legally say it he is my little brother and should have been with me since day one. Hell I have an account set up so when I could care for him I had the money to do so," the Third was quite for some time after that until he finally spoke.

"Alright but if it gets out it's on you Kakashi,"

"Thank you sir,"

"And you still have to hid your relationship with him at least until he makes Genin,"

"Yes sir," I agreed reluctantly.

"For the matter of Chunin Nohara I will have put on the stone officially and it be announced,"

"Sir but she wasn't killed in war,"

"It was an affliction that the war caused during her time as a POW so she will be recognized for it. The illness is rare but should be brought into the light,"

"Thank you sir,"

 ***+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+Back to Naruto*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+**

I made it thought the first day completely blind and now sat at home. Kakashi said he had something he had to tell me tonight and I figured I might as well tell him after he spoke to me. He made diner and a nice desert as if to apologize before whatever he had to say.

"What is Kakashi-san?" I asked wanting to know.

"First you must understand you can't tell anyone what I am going to tell you Naruto, this is an SS-ranked secret that I, Rin, the Hokage, and Jiraiya of the Sannin know about,"

"Sooo not like the S-ranked secret that everyone older then Genin know about me,"

"That was only classed after you were not accept the way the Fourth wanted you to. This one was classes the moment your parents passed," my parents? That meant this secret was about them.

"Who are they?"

"If you tell anyone you could get hurt Naruto do you understand?"

"TELL ME!" I yelled

"Kushina Uzumaki Head of the Uzumaki clan and Heiress of the Land of Whirlpools was your mother and Minato Namikaze the Fourth Hokage was your father," he said. One of my parents was royalty and the other was the most powerful man in Kohana in the last 50 years. I couldn't help myself from laughing. "Naruto?

"So I am the Heir to the Fourth Hokage, a clan and a country," I said still laughing

"Yea,"

"And the village has treated me like shit,"

"Yea,"

"My father sealed one of the nine tailed beasts in me turning me into a jinchuriki," I said finally stopping my laughter.

"He didn't want to but he had no choice. I am not sure how but the Nine-tails broke out of your mothers seal well she was giving birth,"

"My mother a jinchuriki?" I asked.

"Yes, the Nine-tails has been in Uzumakis since the first Hokages wife who then passed it on to your mother. In truth Uzumakis are the only ones that can hold the Nine-tails. Something happened and your father wasn't able to hold the seal or something and the beast started attacking the village. Your mother was dying from the release of the beast and your father had to use you to seal it but I know he believed you strong enough for it and you prove that every day,"

"How?"

"What this village has done to you, you could have released the beast as soon as you found it but you haven't. Instead you want to protect this village that has not seen you as what you truly are, a hero."

"Am I like them?"

"Very much so. You act just like your father but your mothers brashness shows through from time to time. Here I got a picture album I hid in the locked room when I brought you here," he ran to the room that to me had always been locked and soon came back out. "This was your father's cabin and where you were going to come to after you were born. I locked anything that would point you to them in your nursery,"

At this I started to cry for many reasons as he sat down and opened the book pointing out different people. I was loved and wanted by my parents. I now had someone I could mourn instead of the empty figures. And most importantly I lost my sight and my chance to see what my mother looked like or the room they had set up for me. I knew what my father looked like but my mother.

"To much for one night sorry Naruto,"

"It's not that nii-san, I can't see the pictures you're trying to show me,"

"What,"

"The secret Rin wanted me to tell you, I was going blind. What she didn't know I used the last of my sight to escape the water the other night," Kakashi laid the book down. "When you can up I was memorizing what was around me,"

"Oh Naruto," he said holding me now as I cried into his shirt and then I cried myself to sleep.

 **Read Review Fav and Follow**

 **I know it has been a long time since I posted on anything but having major writers block on everything not just my fanfictions. I do apologize and I will get new chapter out as soon as I finish typing them.**

 **As you might tell ACDs is like AIDs and I am sorry I had to kill Rin but she was a filler character until I had Kakashi come back and I didn't want the mob to know where Naruto lived so they couldn't attack her. The idea about the genetic immunity is like scrapies in sheep and goats. Some are genetically predisposed to getting the disease where some aren't. It is hard to describe not knowing everyones understanding of genetics but when I say Naruto is CC that means he had has the two domain traits and is very unlikely to get the disease. Rin was cc which would show two recessive genes meaning she was very susceptible to it.**

 **Please Review,**

 **Covley Hatake**


	4. Chapter 4: Genin

**Chapter 4: Genin**

The years began to fly by and soon it was my Genin test day. To not draw attention to myself I stayed as the dead last even letting Sasuke beat me in the taijutsu matches. The only people that knew I was faking was Kakashi and Shikamaru who had become my best friend. It was a strange friendship but a friendship neither the less.

 ***Flashback no Jutsu***

I was sitting alone in the tree a month after classes started. Tree had become my safe place away from Sasuke and his growing group of fangirls. Kakashi had started my training not long after coming moving in to the cabin. Though he still kept the apartment in the village for show he was at my place most nights. As for how I got this high in the tree he had already taught me tree walking though I hid that by making look like I was using my hands.

Today I sat meditating after I had eaten to improve my sensory skills sense I couldn't use my echolocation without Iruka-sensei finding out. That is when Shikamaru managed to climb up to the branch next to me. When I noticed I almost fell out of the tree but he caught me with his shadow jutsu.

"How did you get up here?" I asked getting back in to my spot.

"Probably the same way you have managed to the last few weeks but not why I am here," he said I the laziest way possible.

"Then why are you here?"

"First are you blind?" my mouth dropped. From what I have noticed not even the teachers had noticed my lack of sight but an 8 year old had. "Gonna take that as a yes and don't worry your secret is safe with me along with you acting like an idiot when you are clearly have Nara level intelligence,"

"How?"

"I just observed you plus I figured you have only been fully blind about a month. Just after school started and you were missing for a few days. The first day back you sent out a few waves of chakra during the taijutsu match but I saw the way you acted the first day bumping in to that Jounin and how you read before you ran off. You had been losing your sight for a while. Am I right?"

"Yes, what else did you figure out?"

"That you have the nine-tailed fox sealed in you," speech less I let him continue. "And lastly you're the son of the Fourth,"

"Funny Shikamaru," I said trying not to be stunned that an 8 year old figured out a S-ranked and SS-ranked secret.

"I'm not joking and the way your voice sounds I am right. Both of those I had little evidence. Just your birthday, treatment you get, and how you look,"

"You can't tell anyone,"

"Why would I nothing in it for me. It would truly be a loss to the village if they pulled you from the program and you're the only here that has any brains to talk to," he smiled.

 ***Flashback no Jutsu Kai***

From that day on you could hardly separate us. Shikamaru's friend Ino didn't like me very much since she was part of the Sasuke fan club so she would not hang out with him unless I wasn't with him. Choji hung around at first but started to get jealous and stopped though we invited him still. But none of that mattered as today was Genin testing day and I was gonna pass it.

First came the written test. The questions were easy like, how many Major Village are there, answer: 5. Some of the questions I still got wrong cause even though I didn't have to hold back after today I still should play it for the test a bit. The next test was targets. I could have gotten a perfect score but settled with 7 out of 10 on kunai and 8 out of 10 on shurikens. There was now down grading the genjutsu part because with my lack of sight I couldn't be caught in many. Mizuki used what would have been his most powerful genjustu and nothing I sent a wave of chakra just after he cast it so that it was if my body naturally repealed it. Next was the ninjutsu part and luckily for me Kakashi had taught me a jutsu so they couldn't fail me.

"All right now ninjutsu can you please switch with the log he this is thrown," Iruka threw the kunai and I easily switched. "Next henge and not that perverted one,"

Henge's were hard but with the help of Shikamaru and Kakashi not impossible. I henged into a young women but made myself look like an ordinary civilian. Though I had no clue if this person was real or not I figured it would work when I needed to hide using this technique.

"Lastly you most produce at least three _functional_ clones," Mizuki said emphasizing the word functional. Clones on the other hand were impossible for me. Due to the abundance of my chakra I fried the clone every time so Kakashi showed me a high level one, with permission from the Hokage of course.

"Kage Bunshin no Justu" I said producing 10 of me. I looked to see both of the Chunin's mouths wide open "is that ok sensei's?"

"Naruto you just performed a B-ranked forbidden jutsu. That is defiantly ok. With that and your other scores today you pass and are now officially a ninja of the Hidden Leaf," he said handing me my head band.

"YATT!" I yelled jumping up and down then ran out the door to the waiting Kakashi and Shikamaru.

 **4=4=4=4=4=4=4=4=4=4=4=4=4=4=4=4=4=4=4=4=4=4=4=4=4=4=4=4=4=4=4**

That night was the best I could have asked for. I had been wearing, from what I was told, was a kill-me-orange jumpsuit but now I got to wear what I really liked. I had a pair of black shorts with a burnt orange belt and kunai pouch on my right side attached to the belt. On the back of the belt I wore a four compartmented scroll holder, each with different supply scrolls. I wore black combat boots and had bandages wrapped on my right ankle, left calf, and on my left thigh. I wore a burnt orange t-shirt with a black cropped jacket. On the back of the jacket right below my neck was white Uzumaki swirl showing that I was of the royal house. On my wrist was a black and orange leather sealing bracelet so that I could store kunai, swords, or anything I needed quick access to. On my neck was a choker that had a distress seal on it to let those who had corresponding seals know something went wrong. Kakashi had even gotten my mother's whirlpool metal plate placed on the right sleeve and my fathers (though couldn't tell anyone it was his) plate placed on the left.

Kakashi had also taken me out to my favorite place to eat, Ichiraku ramen. Even Shikamaru's father, Shikaku, had come out with us. Shikaku then started to stare at the sky where a hawk flew overhead.

"Sorry boys we have to go," Kakashi said.

"Shikamaru you can go to Naruto's, I will tell your mother. How troublesome," we then looked at one another and headed toward the cabin. Shikamaru was the only person other than Kakashi and Jiraiya to know the location. As they rounded the corner to the cabin though the saw someone who was not supposed to be there, Mizuki.

"Mizuki-sensei what are you doing here?" I asked

"Not gonna lie to you boys but I was sent here to get Naruto for a special mission," he said. Some people might think this is true but the Hokage didn't even know the full location of his home.

"The Hokage doesn't know the location of my home Mizuki,"

"And that scroll behind your back doesn't look like it belongs to you," Shikamaru said. With that said a dark smirk spread across Mizuki's face.

"How about I tell you a secret instead. One about you little friend,"

"I AM NOT LITTLE!" I yelled. Ok I am shorter than anyone in my Genin year but I just haven't hit my grow spurt yet.

"Doesn't matter you little monster," Mizuki said then he turned to Shikamaru "Your "friend" here is the Nine-tails that attacked the village 12 years ago and after I finally kill him…."

"I already knew of the seal idiot," Shikamaru said yawning. "Maybe you should brush up on sealing. Just because a kunai is sealed in a scroll doesn't make the scroll a kunai."

"IT DOESN'T MATTER," he yelled "WITH THAT MONSTER GONE OROCHIMARU CAN TAKE HIS RIGHTFUL PLACE OVER KOHANA,"

With that said Mizuki summoned a Demon Wind Shuriken and threw it at me. Dodging was easy until he came at us over and over again. We are strong for Genin but that didn't mean we should handle this alone. I was about to activate my distress seal but as i bit my thumb for the blood Mizuki caught me by the throat.

"Shika…." With a quick nod he activated his own seal he had hidden on a pendent attached to his kunai pouch.

 ***With Kakashi***

Shikaku and I were teamed together in the search for Mizuki. He had stolen the hidden scroll from the archives for an unknown reason. The tasked seemed simple as he was a Chunin but with his most recent behavior was called in question after a mission gone bad a few months back.

The Hokage couldn't find him as well which means he either was already out of the village or someone had given him a suppression seal. I looked at Shikaku to see a necklace that I had never seen before. It was a red tomoe with the kanji for deer etched into the front.

"Shikamaru gave you one?" I asked as we ran thru the trees.

"Yes, an odd gift since it was his graduation day. Said he would explain it later to me. Troublesome kid," he said smiling.

"It's a distress signal seal," I said pulling out my own though his had the kanji for dog. "It is connected to Shikamaru's and Naruto though will call yours first and only Naruto's if he wills it to"

"Where did they find these have never heard of one being fictional at this size?" he said fiddling with it, not even noticing the sight glow that had started.

"Naruto designed it. He is a true Uzumaki when it comes to seal," I said still concentrating on the mission. "When I glows that means that the distress seal was activated"

"Like this," I turned to Shikaku's pendent glowing. We then stopped and I looked at my own hoping that it would not glow. We knew the boys were together so if only one went off it could have been a spar but if Naruto's did as well it was defiantly not. Only the wears blood activated the seal and Shikamaru had it in a place blood might accidently get on it. Naruto on the other had placed the seal were only a near fatal blow would possible cause blood to hit his. With all my hoping it did not work and mine began to glow just as bright.

"They are in trouble lets go," we turned and head in the direction of the cabin.

 ***With Naruto***

I could tell that Shikamaru's seal had activated but that didn't guarantee that Shikaku would know what it meant. Shikamaru had not explained everything about. Hopefully Kakashi would be with him but if not I had to activate my own.

Mizuki then threw a kunai at Shikamaru who dodged it but before I could make a move he had a kunai stabbed into my left shoulder. I clenched my jaw to not give him the pleasure of hearing me scream as he twisted the kunai.

"When I came back with Orochimaru I will be a hero for killing the monster that kill so many," just as he finished three kunai hit the arm that held me by the neck and I dropped. After a felt myself hit I rolled away holding my shoulder.

"You forget he isn't alone Mizuki," Shikamaru said giving me enough time to take a bit of blood and activating my own seal. Now we just had to hold him off until back up arrived. I nodded to Shikamaru and once I got a nod back he started with a distraction well I worked my magic.

"I didn't plan on kill you Nara but you leave me no choice in the matter," Mizuki started bombarding Shikamaru with kunai and shurikens. Shikamaru dodged as many as he could but some did skim him. I on the other hand made some shadow clones to start placing seals in an area we would lure him in to trap him. Once the seals were placed I gave another signal to Shikamaru. He then jumped in to a tree far for Mizuki.

"YOU AFRAID NOW NARA" Mizuki yelled

"No but you should face your other opponent," I said. Mizuki turned and charged forward at me, but I let him. To activate the seal I had to be in the seal then step out. This meant he would practically be on top of me and a shadow clone didn't work as bait. This didn't give me a lot of time to get out but on short supply it was the best plan. As he closed I heard the sound of a tanto being unsheathed, the tanto must have been tucked under the scroll. Knowing that I knew my plan was shot cause he would have the reach to get me but too late to leave the seal so I summoned my own tanto from my bracelet and prepared to strike back.

He was finally in reach and at the same time the tantos hit their targets. As they did I heard to three people yelling but didn't look. Soon I was laying on the ground with Mizuki on top of me but he wasn't moving. His breathing was shallow and I could feel blood dripping from his mouth on to my cheek.

"H..ho…how?" he asked.

"Luck," I said hiding my pain. Mizuki had aimed to far to the left and to low. Instead of hitting my heart he had hit my lower lung and spleen, I on the other hand hit my target and he only had a matter of moments to live. "And for the record you were killed by a blind Genin,"

With my last words he passed in to the afterlife probably embarrassed by what I had told him. I turned my head to feel by their chakra that Kakashi, Shikamaru and Shikaku standing amazed. I started to try and move Mizuki's now dead body off me but now I was losing quite a bit of blood and didn't have the strength to lift him.

"Can you get him off me please?" I asked they started to run over and I would have laughed but one of my lungs was now starting to fill with blood.

"Damn that tanto is in pretty deep," Kakashi said but it sound faint though I could feel him touching me.

"Naruto can you hear me?" Shikamaru said.

"Barely, I think I've lost too much blood," I tried to say but it was too late. I felt my eyes flutter shut and heard Kakashi panicking then true darkness.

 **=4=4=4=4=4=4=4=4=4=4=4=4=4=4=4=4=4=4=4=4=4=4=4=4=4=4=4=4=4=4=4**

I had been put in the hospital for 2 days after. The Nine-tails got my blood producing and made it so I wouldn't die but still didn't heal me all the way. He though I need some physical scars and that he would heal me all the way if I didn't get the badge of honor, but he would also heal me enough so that I wouldn't die.

Today though I sat in Iruka-sensei's classroom for the last time, because today was team assignment day. I knew who my sensei would be, Kakashi, but other than that no clue. I hoped for at least someone friendly but I had a feeling Sasuke was going to be on the team due to his bloodline he might get and Kakashi being the only one to know it. The reason for this was because the Uchiha clan had been slaughter by the clan heir, who happened to be Sasuke's older brother.

 ***Flashback no Jutsu***

"So what did you do to get the Anbu all riled up yesterday?" ask Choji asked me judgingly.

"Nothing, I was training all last night then went to bed. Why something happen last night?" _must be why nii-san didn't come over last night._ I thought to myself

"Anbu were looking all over the village for someone. All houses in the village had to be searched, including clan compounds." Shikamaru replied. As we continued to talk all the fan club started getting worried. Eventually Ino came over to us.

"Have any of you seen Sasuke-kun this morning?" she asked. All of us shook our heads and found it odd. Sasuke was always here early and he hadn't shown any signs that he was getting sick or anything. That is when Iruka walked in. Though I obviously couldn't see him I felt his chakra and it was sad. Not just sad my girl just broke up with me but sad a loved one just died

"Who is dead?" I asked out right. This cause the class to be silent other than the pink haired banshee know as Sakura Haruno.

"Shut up you baka no one died right Iruka-sensei," she screeched out.

"Naruto is correct Sakura," he said sorrowfully. "I must inform you all that last night Itatchi Uchiha killed the entire Uchiha clan ex….," before he could finish the fan girls began to cry.

"Let the man finish damit," I yelled once more shutting everyone up except this time Ino.

"Sasuke and the rest of the Uchiha are dead so why don't you maybe try to morn him," she snapped at me.

"Sasuke is not dead," Iruka corrected her. A group of whats and where is he came from the fan club. "As I was trying to say before. Itatchi Uchiha killed the entire clan except Sasuke. Sasuke is now the sole survivor and heir to the clan. Sasuke is currently at the hospital for being subjected to a powerful genjutsu.

 ***Flashback no Jutsu Kai***

Sasuke had been worse since the day he came back. He was now a total loner as the friends he had before he pushed away. I don't believe he is stable enough to be a ninja but the civilian council says he is fit. The reason behind my belief was the dark aura that surrounded him. The Nine-tails said it was his gift that all his jinchuriki received along with the rapid healing, thought he also says my born sensing abilities strengthened it to feel the overall aura not just the emotional aura they currently feeling.

As I started to get lost in thought in came Ino and Sakura. Like every day the two rushed in as a race to see who would get to sit with their beloved Sasuke. I just so happen to be in the way and was pushed hitting my left side on the desk. As the yelled at each other I winced in pain and realized part of the wound had reopened.

Shikamaru helped me back up and I took off my cropped jacket, which luckily I had spars and Kakashi switched the plates to the new one. I then summoned the new bandages out of my med scroll. After that I had to take off my shirt and knew I was about to get look. The looks that came weren't all about the bloody bandages but the starter pack of abs that were forming. From the emotional auras in the room I felt envy and if I could see I would have girls blushing.

"Naruto what happened?" asked Ino for once being sincere. I was about to answer when Sakura butted in.

"Doesn't matter he is only trying to make himself look better than Sasuke. I thought you didn't graduate anyway," she said.

"As you can see there is a Kohana forehead on the sleeve of the jacket so yes I passed. And since I don't need to hide my abilities any more I don't need to look better then Sasuke, I am." I could feel her anger and she tried to punch me but Shikamaru stopped that.

"He only just got out of the hospital Sakura not the best idea to hit him," he said then went back to my bandage. Everything settled down after that though I could still feel looks. Well Shikamaru finished my bandages Kiba started talking with us along with Shino and Hinata, though neither of the latter spoke much. Just as Shikamaru finished Iruka walked in.

"All right everyone time to settle down," he must have looked up long enough to me "Naruto where is your shirt?"

"Sorry sensei," I said replacing my shirt and jacket. "My wound opened up and Shikamaru was helping me replace the bandages,"

"Alright then any question before I start the speech?" one kid must h raised his hand because he was then called on.

"Where is Mizuki-sensei?" he asked at this I chuckled.

"What is with your rudeness today baka?" Sakura asked.

"Oh just that I know where he is,"

"Please let me continue with that Naruto," Iruka said.

"Yes sir,"

"Mizuki, the night after the test, stole a forbidden scroll from the Hokage and tried to get away with it," he said.

"Tried?" Kiba said.

"He was killed in the process of escaping when he decided to try and kill a target before he left the village. That target killed him and retrieved the scroll for the village. Without the targets quick thinking the scroll would be in enemy hands right now," this made me smile. Iruka had always been nice to and the way he put the words it made me sound like a hero.

"Is that why the team assignments were delayed?" one kid said.

"That would me the target was most likely in our class," one girl said.

"Sasuke-kun you saved the village and didn't want to tell us why?" another asked and that when I got angry and accidently released a small KI.

"NARUTO!" Iruka yelled snapping me out of it. Feeling around I could feel fear from my classmates.

"Sorry," I said bowing my head down.

"Now for the rest of you Sasuke was not the target. Naruto was the target and he saved the scroll,"

"Hey I helped," Shikamaru said.

"Yes but I'm the one he tried to kill, though without your distraction there was no…,"

"That's enough now boys. Shop talk later," he said with a smile, "Know as of today…..," with the speech I dossed off as it was quite long but came to the simple point. We are now ninja of the village hidden in the leaves, the heirs to the will of fire, to wear our symbols with pride, and that traitors are not tolerated.

"Sensei we can only wear one Village symbol on a metal plate right?" Sakura asked.

"Yes," Iruka said with obvious annoyance as lunch was coming up and he still had to tell everyone teams.

"Well then why does Naruto have another symbol?" she said smugly. Iruka nodded at me to explain. Luckily the Hokage was letting me let of some stuff now that I had proven myself a bit. Though no names I can mention my clan and the long gone village.

"The symbol on the second band is of the Village Hidden in the Whirling Tide or the Whirlpool Village of the Land of Whirlpool. The village and country were destroyed not long before the end of the Second Shinobi War so they no longer exist. The band belonged to my mother who, though never a ninja there, granted the privilege to be given it before she left to train and live here. The symbol of the country was also the Uzumaki clan symbol and is even on the back of the Chunin and Jounin vest out of respect after they fall, this is due to the contributions the clan made when the village was just starting," I said wishing I could see their mouths drop at all the info. "I have now been granted permission from the Hokage to wear the band to honor my long gone clan and I have always been granted to wear the clan symbol on my clothing unlike others. If not of the Uzumaki clan the symbol is red and can only be worn of the respective ranks vest. Now no questions anymore cause that's all you get and I wanna know my team and I am getting hungry,"

"Thank you Naruto now Team 1…," once more I zoned back out and waited for my name. Though a general sense of surprise had overcome my classmates I could feel angry and envy coming from the one and only Uchiha. He didn't feel so special now that he knew I was most likely the last of my clan. Oh if he only knew that I was truly royalty where he was just playing pretend.

"Team 7 Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, and…," _please don't be Sakura_ "Shikamaru Nara. Your Jounin will be Kakashi Hatake," from the fan club a wave of sadness came over me. After giving Shikamaru a high five we went back to listening.

"Team 8 will be Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame, and Sakura Haruno. Your Jounin is Kurenai Yuhi," hearing Sakura groan I had to laugh. "Team 9 is in rotation so Team 10 is Kiba Inuzuka, Choji Akimichi, and Ino Yamanaka. Your Jounin will be Asuma Sarutobi. Now since you all took so long with questions and all you have a half an hour for lunch," He then left and so did me and Shikamaru before anyone could ask me any questions.

 **=4=4=4=4=4=4=4=4=4=4=4=4=4=4=4=4=4=4=4=4=4=4=4=4=4=4=4=4=4=4=4**

Shikamaru and I never returned to the class room as we saw no point. Kakashi was bound to be late and every year since they asked him to do a team he had meet the team on the roof so that is where we stayed. It took him 2 hours after the meeting time of 1.

"You two should have been in the classroom," Kakashi said leaning over us.

"Why we knew where you were going to meet," Shikamaru said.

"He is right nii-san," of course just as I say it I heard Sasuke coming up.

"You idiots should have been in the classroom," Sasuke said unimpressed "Also did you just call him nii-san?"

"Yes and that's my business not yours. Can we get to intros now?" I asked.

"Alright then I want to know a few things about you," my father said

"Can you give use an example sensei?" Saskue asked.

"Well my name is Kakashi. My likes and dislikes are my own business. Same with my hobbies and dream," I chuckled at him and finished it for him.

"His name is Kakashi Hatake or Copy-cat Kakashi. He likes Ichi Ichi novels, dogs, training, and of course me. He dislikes tempura and people who leave their comrades behind. His hobby is reading and dreams I don't even wanna think about them," I said.

"How do you know our sensei?" Sasuke asked.

"None of your business,"

"Ok Shikamaru your turn,"

"My name is Shikamaru Nara. I like shogi, taking naps, and hanging with my friends. I dislike those who think they are entitled and hard boiled eggs. My hobby is cloud watching. My dream is to get married to a simple girl and have a boy and a girl."

"Alright Shikamaru now Naruto,"

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like training, ramen, Kakashi-nii, and meditation. I dislike those who judge before they know a person and those judge on rumors they hear. My hobbies include training, gardening, and fuinjutstu. My dreams are to become Hokage."

"Alright lastly Sasuke,"

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I don't partially like or dislike anything. I don't care to share my hobbies. My ambition is to revive my clan and gain power to kill a certain man," _defiantly not stable_ I thought.

"With that done tomorrow we will have a survival exam. Again I have a meeting so shush. This exam determines if you will be Genin. It has a 66% failure rate so that means only 9 of the 28 graduates will become full Genin. The rest will got to the reserves or back to the academy. Meet at training ground 7 at 6 am. Oh and don't eat breakfast if don't want to puke, Ja-ne," he then flickered away.

"Don't be late," Sasuke said then walked away.

"Think we will be able to manage to work with him?" Shikamaru asked.

"We have to," I replied. "Kakashi is pass us no matter what on our teamwork but there is no way the council would let Sasuke fail and go back. He is worshiped by them."

 **=4=4=4=4=4=4=4=4=4=4=4=4=4=4=4=4=4=4=4=4=4=4=4=4=4=4=4=4=4=4=4**

The next day Shikamaru and I arrived 8. Making Sasuke, who had been there for 2 hours, pretty mad. It made it worse when we showed up with breakfast in our hands. We tried to offer but he refused saying that we were insubordinate. It then didn't take long for Kakashi to show up.

"You really need to stop being so late nii-san," I said to him.

"Maybe and so you know on missions it will have to be sensei Naruto," I nodded. He then pulled out a pair of bells "Now that I'm here let me tell you the rules for the test. You must get these bell before the alarm goes off or you will be sent back to the academy along with not getting a lunch. Any questions so far?"

"So not all of us will be able to pass if there is 2 bells," Sasuke said. Kakashi just shrugged not giving an answer to him.

"Alright then lets begin," Sasuke darted into the trees well Shikamaru and I darted in deeper to think.

"What's the plan?" I asked Shikamaru.

"We got to find Sasuke and try to get him to work with us. Can you make some shadow clones to distract Kakashi?"

"If I can't there is a problem," making one shadow clone I sent it off to make more. Then I sat and searched for his chakra. It wasn't hard to find him as he wasn't even trying to conceal his chakra. "He is about 1000ft to the west," Running to his location wasn't hard but convincing him to team up was another story.

"Why should team up with you losers? Only two of us can pass but if I pass alone I can be his apprentice and you losers get out of the program," before anymore could be said he was off.

"What a drag. Now what?" Shikamaru asked

"We have to get the bells together and show teamwork by giving the teme one of them. He maybe an ass but we have to live with him being on the team," I said. "Time to make a plan,"

With that we started to form a plan. It would be hard since Kakashi knew almost all my moves and many of Shikamaru's but we had to try. After sensing that Sasuke was in the ground we moved back to the clearing where we started. When we arrived Kakashi was waiting for us.

"So going to leave Sasuke there," he said.

"For now," Shikamaru said

"We offered to team up with him and he refused," I said "also we maybe on the same team but he is not trusted yet. Without that trust he can't now everything,"

"Well said now who is first?" he asked.

"Neither of us," we both said and in a flash he was surrounded but shadow clones. Shikamaru stayed back using my clones shadows to jump his shadow justu up to Kakashi. There was no doubt that Shikamaru and I are skilled above the Genin level but Kakashi was near legendary with his own skills. He saw this coming and as such grabbed my clones and started throwing. I was in the batch of clones and was thrown across slamming in to the tree.

Holding my ribs I stood back up to see Kakashi was gone. Using my echolocation I sent waves out but nothing came up. _That cant be right,_ I thought then it dawned on me.

"SHIKAMARU JUMP!" I said as I ran towards him. He moved just in time to move as Kakashi burst from the ground. The cat and mouse game continued until the alarm he had set went off. Just as it did Sasuke came out of the bush.

"Well looks like you all fail," Kakashi said.

"No we don't," Shikamaru said as he pointed at the bells I held up.

"How did…."

"Just before you threw me into the tree,"

"Ok then who gets the second bell?" I then threw the bells at my teammates.

"We all have had the bells and Shikamaru and I worked together as a team which was the point of this test," I said plastering a big smile on my face.

"Well then welcome to team 7,"

 **=4=4=4=4=4=4=4=4=4=4=4=4=4=4=4=4=4=4=4=4=4=4=4=4=4=4=4=4=4=4=4**

 **Read, Review, Fav, and Follow.**

 **Here is another chapter for you all. Got stuck on how to do the test but got it done. Now I got a poll I am going to put up for this story it is if you would like Kakashi with Yugito Nii or Mei Terumi. Naruto's paring has been decided on Kurotsuchi. I tend to do hard to find parings or ideas so these are hard to find. I know some might ask for a yaoi but I am not very good at them and don't get the vibe of Kakashi or Naruto but I could kinda put a mini one with Iruka and Yamato in the background. So please vote for the Kakashi pairing in the poll.**

 **~Covley Hatake**


	5. Chapter 5: First C-Rank

**Chapter 5: First C-Rank**

The first month flew by and it wasn't the greatest. D-ranked mission were not the best but they were needed to be done but Sasuke was not happy with it. He was the great Uchiha and he was better than catching a cat or doing yard work.

Training was not much better. Sasuke demanded more training but Kakashi would not push it. He had shown Sasuke tree walking and I and Shikamaru were working on water walking. Sasuke hated that we were starting to show more skill though he still said he was work. During spars he would regularly try to use ninjutsu in a taijutsu only spars. Kakashi always stopped it at the first sign of it but it was ridiculous.

My training was going well though. Seals were my specialty along with my budding kenjutsu skills. Kakashi had said I was now mid-way through level 4 which for when I started was unheard of. Sealing wasn't taught in the academy and there are only a few masters around the elemental nations. Uzumaki's normally started at the age of 5 but because I didn't have anyone to teach me I didn't start until 9. At my age if taught at 5 I would be almost level 6 so my growth level in 4 years teaching myself was un-real.

Today was no different than any other day. Kakashi asked to meet at 7 but didn't arrive until 8:30 with a lame excuse. We started with stretches and a run around the field. Then to chakra control and taijutsu practice. We eat at 11:30 and then like every other day we went to the mission office after. What was new was the tantrum Sasuke threw.

"These D-ranks are below me," he stated "Give me something to my level,"

"You are not the one that request missions," the Hokage said "Kakashi,"

"I want to request border patrol sir," Kakashi said.

"Border patrol?" I asked

"We would be out for at least a month in one of the many border stations around our country. We observe, report, and act when needed," Kakashi said "Sometimes these missions are carried out with another village,"

"And that is only type we have open at the moment," Iruka said in a worried tone.

"Iruka is correct and it is with an Iwa team," this is where I got tense. Iwa was one of the major enemies in the Third Shinobi War. They were the ones started calling him the Yellow Flash and gave him the run on site standing in the bingo book. Worse was I had been told I looked much like him, my hair was the same blond and my eye similar in color though they had flakes of my mother's violet color.

"Sir I will be fine," I said. Even though I had no sight I could tell the all looked at me.

"Why would it be about you dobe?" Sasuke asked.

"The Uzumaki clan was destroyed and Iwa was part of the force that destroyed the Whirlpool," I replied. Though it wasn't the full story it was part of it. "I hold not grudges sir. They were doing as ordered and if they hold a grudge against me my family was only doing as they were ordered. It will not affect the way I work,"

"Me either sir," Shikamaru said. Sasuke just shrugged.

"We will take it sir,"

"Alright then you will meet at the Stoney Meadows. This is important even though it is ranked as a C," The Hokage said handing Kakashi the assignment scroll "Iwa is still tense with us after the war so diplomacy will be needed for this mission. We do not need an international incident do you hear me,"

"Yes sir," said Kakashi, Shikamaru and I with Sasuke shrugging.

"Alright team meet at the north gate in 30 minutes," Kakashi said and I bowed and left.

 **=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5**

I got to the gate with 10 minutes to spare to find Shikamaru waiting there. Sasuke was not far off but I had to ask the Nine-tails a question. So I sat and started my meditation and it didn't take long. I opened my eyes in the sewer that was my mindscape, the only place I could see.

 ** _"_** ** _What do you want you hairless ape?"_** He asked

 **** _"_ _I want to know if you think I'm ready for this,"_

 _ **"**_ _ **And why would you want my opinion?"**_

 **** _"_ _Because you are the one that gave me the sight I have so I want your opinion,"_

 _ **"**_ _ **Then yes,"**_ he said ** _"Now I want to get my ass to sleep so go away,"_**

I woke to feel Sasuke standing over me. Standing up I walked over to where Kakashi stood.

"Gear check," He said. I pulled my back pouch around and pointed.

"That is not enough for a long mission dobe," Sasuke said. I opened the pouch to show my scrolls staring with the first one.

"This one holds resupplies of shuriken, kunai, and senbons. Along with the normal weapons it holds other verity of weapons. The second scroll is filled with rations of both food and water. It puts the food in a type of stasis so it doesn't rot and could last 6 months. The third scroll contains multiply tents, cookware, different level first aid kits, and many other camping essentials. The last one has books, blank scrolls, and other sealing supplies," I said "So I am damn ready for more the a month,"

"Alright then time to head off, we it's a day and half trip and we are going none stop," then off we went. We took to the trees as it was easier to travel since they wouldn't come in contact with others. After a few hours we stopped for a brake and I had to ask the question on all of us Genins minds.

"What is so important about the Stony Meadows?" I asked keeping up with the pace group.

"Stony Meadows is the only land that leads to Iwa that doesn't require you to go through grass or waterfall territory. It is neutral land that is used for traders and other merchants," he answered.

"If Grass and Waterfall are close why don't they patrol it?" Sasuke asked.

"They do," he answered "The four villages rotate in a 3 month rotation schedule. This rotation just so happened to be us and Iwa. Now let's go we will take another brake in a few hours," then we left.

 **=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5**

We arrived in the meadow on time to see the Iwa team standing there. It was defiantly another Genin team. The team was made of 2 boys and a girl along with a sensei. The sensei's chakra worried me though. It was like nothing I had sensed before. It was something I had to keep an eye on.

"Roshi it is an honor to meet you," Kakashi said.

"And you as well Kakashi. This is my team the twins Shoichi and Shoji and Kurotsuchi,"

"My team is Shikamaru Nara, Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki,"

"Well looks like the rumor that there was an Uchiha left was true," said Shoichi

"I had hoped those thieves had all died," Shoji said. This angered Sasuke enough were he lunged at the boys. Both Shikamaru and I caught him.

"Sasuke act professional," I said "We are on a mission and this is uncalled for,"

"Says the kid from another dead clan," Shoji stated

"That is enough you two," Kurotsuchi said. "The Uzumaki is correct. We are on a joint mission them and we must act professional. All your grudges go out the window do you understand,"

"Yes ma'am," the both said.

"With that settled why don't you all set camp up well I talk with Kakashi" Roshi said "Kurotsuchi you are in charge of the team well I talk,"

"Naruto your in charge well I'm gone," Kakashi said. We all nodded as they left. Pulling out my camping supply scroll.

"First we need to find a good area," Kurotsuchi said. "Shoji go and make sure there is water close. Shoichi why don't you go with the Nara to find wood it that is ok with you Uzumaki?"

"Shikamaru go with Shoichi and Sasuke go fishing," I said.

"You're not the boss dope," he said.

"According to Kakashi I am so do as I have told you," with a huff he left. "I apologize for my teammate. He is not the easiest to deal with,"

"Neither are my teammates, now about supplies," She said.

"Not sure what my teammates brought for camping supplies but got us covered,"

"We each have single tent but nothing in the line of cook ware," she said. "We brought the standard set. We normally just eat fish but this is the first long mission they may get sick of it,"

"I have cookware and a scroll that has plenty of fruit and vegetables to cook with. I got you covered,"

"You would be willing to feed our team as well even though we are enemies?"

"As long has you help with the hunting," I said "Also we aren't enemies."

 ***With Kakashi***

Walking away from the kids was worried me. Naruto and Shikamaru would be fine but Sasuke was not as trusting. Now Roshi wanted to speak and it caused concern. Roshi was older, having been a ninja for nearly 40 years. Not only was that it was said he held the Four-tails.

"What is it you wish to talk about?" I asked.

"The boy," he said "You should not have brought him,"

"I have three boys under my command Roshi you must be more specific," I said.

"Don't play dumb Kakashi," he said "The blond boy is not just a Jinchuriki but the son of your fourth Hokage,"

I couldn't speak. This man had only spent a few minutes with the Naruto and he figured out 2 village secrets. One that not even the villagers could figure out even though he looked like a clone.

"Don't worry my Kage has no clue and wont,"

"How?"

"As you probably know I am a Jinchuriki. What you don't now I am on good terms with my beast," he said. "I knew before I saw your team what he was a host,"

"But how do you know the other bit,"

"I had the honor to face your sensei during the war and he was an honorable man. When I heard he died fighting the Nine-tails," he stated "No honorable man would use a random orphan. I also had the pleasure of meeting the last host who none the village knew she was,"

"Kushina,"

"Yes a lovely lady she was. It is sad her son didn't get the same anonymity when it came to being a Jinchuriki,"

"There was no choice," I said to him "and with the enemies his parents had we couldn't let it be known. You said your Kage won't know this why is that?"

"I may be a shinobi of Iwa but I don't agree with the my Kage. The only reason I am in the village is to teach Kurotsuchi in her bloodline,"

"Then why tell me you know all of this?"

"Because I am one of 2 that connected in a way with the beast that I can go to the full form and stay in control. I can teach the boy,"

 ***With Naruto***

"I found a shallow cave for us," Shoji said "we will still need to sleep in tents but the are surrounded by out cropping to block the wind and will be hard to find. There are signs that other patrol teams have used it so should work well. Its just up stream from here,"

"Alright then," Kurotsuchi said.

"Saw the Uchiha bastard and told him couldn't find Shoichi and the shadow boy,"

"His name is Shikamaru and don't worry I can contact him," I touched the seal on my choker "Shika come in,"

 _"_ _Whats up Naruto?"_ he replied

"Shoji found a place to camp out it is just upstream from the meet up point,"

 _"_ _Alright will meet you there,"_

"How did you do that?" Kurotsuchi asked

"A seal on my collar, it's still in the works but has many uses. Now why don't we go set up camp and I can make us a fish stew for dinner," Shoji then lead us to the place I would be calling home for at least the next month.

 **=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5**

Camp was a pretty easy set up. The fire pit and tripod for the pot was still there. Sending out waves I could tell the cave was small and could only comfortably fit 3 people. The ground was flat would be great for the tents.

"Got the wood Naruto where do you want it?" Shikamaru asked

"Back wall of the cave just in case it rains,"

"Why not keep it in the seal then?" asked Shoichi

"Harder to get to when in the seal plus this seal isn't made to last long can only summon what is inside once," Shikamaru

"Who made that stupid thing?" he asked

"I did," I answered and all the Iwa ninja stared at me. "It was designed for pranks so that it couldn't lead back to me. No evidence I wouldn't get in trouble. You could have asked for a newer seal Shikamaru,"

"That would have been troublesome,"

"Wait Seals aren't taught at a Genin level," Kurotsuchi stated

"You would be correct but I am on my way of becoming level 5 and I started later then any Uzumaki before me and I don't have a master to study under so I say I'm good," I said pulling out my camping scroll. "Every seal I have on me was made by me and many my own design. Shikamaru can you go check on ass hat and make sure he is not just getting fish for our team, oh and did you bring your tent?"

"Yes you think my mother would let me forget it, I will set it up when I get back with Sasuke," then he left and I started setting up my tent with 3 Iwa Genin doing the same. It was quite for some time as no one wanted to speak but soon Shoji spoke up.

"So you call the Uchiha ass hat?"

"Along with many other things,"

"Doesn't your village worship him," said Shoichi.

"Unfortunately yes,"

"But you don't?"

"Nope never have and never will,"

"Why is that?" Kurotsuchi asked finally speaking up.

"Because he doesn't deserve it," I answered honestly "He is not special other than he is now the last loyal Uchiha. The civilian council makes everyone believe he is a prodigy and he believes he is elite due to his family name. He is neither of those things and his clan was not elite,"

"You want to say that again dobe," Sasuke had come into camp without me noticing.

"I don't have to I believe you aren't deaf Sasuke,"

"And what give a clanless orphan the right to speak that way?"

"What gives me the right," I yelled "How about how your clan members beat me as a child. How about that the ones that didn't beat me covered for those that did. How about how you Uchiha police force that didn't go after those that did,"

"Naruto," Shikamaru said

"No Shikamaru it's about time he knows," I said "Your clan were some of the worst people I ever encountered and the only one that ever showed me kindness was your brother. That is what gives the right. Now set up your tent and oh just because my clan was gone before my birth doesn't make me clan less,"

It became quite after that and I moved on to dinner. I summoned to stew pot along with a table, cutting bored, and some knives. Next I summoned the water and all the vegetables I needed. As I started cutting and soon Kurotsuchi came up to me.

"What?"

"Was what you said true?"

"Yep and if your gonna stand there at least start on the potatoes well I do the carrots," she started on the potatoes. Once again it was quite as I chopped up the vegetables throwing them in the pot as I went. I closed my eyes and started to get a feel for the Iwa Genin.

Shoji and Shoichi felt completely different. Shoji chakra felt rough like jagged rock face well Shoichi fell like a fresh plowed field with bear feet. They were both earth type, which was common in earth country, but they felt totally different which was odd as they should have had similar experiences growing up. Kurotsuchi was hot and as I can't see her I mean her chakra. It wasn't like the fire nature chakra I normally sensed. It was hotter and also had a tint of earth. The only way would be to have some kind of bloodline. Well I pondered that that Kakashi and Roshi had arrived just in time for the stew.

"Nice work everyone," Roshi said.

"And nice stew Naruto," Kakashi said. "Now as for the plan,"

"We will work in 3 teams of 2. The fourth team will stay here and guard camp along with prepare meals and train.

"I call Shoji," said Shoichi.

"No you won't," Roshi said "The teams will be mixed and change every week. All teams will consist of a members from each village. This week it will be Shoichi and Sasuke, Shoji and Naruto, Kakashi and Kurotsuchi, the Shikamaru and myself,"

"Now this week Kurotsuchi and I will stay in camp but that doesn't mean you're out of chores," Kakashi said. "Along with patrol duty your team will be assigned tasks for camp. This could be fetching wood to hunting. When in camp you can be training along with doing tasks."

"How are we to train if we work with them?" Sasuke asked in the rudest way that he could try to make sound polite.

"Train with them. Nothing major but little things can be helpful even if you are not from the same village," Roshi said. At this I heard Sasuke humph and he went quite. With things settling down I started to clean up and Roshi soon came over.

"Could I help you Roshi-san?" I asked

"I am here to help you so follow me if you would," I did and we ended up on the edge of the ledge looking over camp.

"Now during this month every night I will be training you. The week we are together we will be assigned to camp so I can train you during the day,"

"Now why would you want to do that?"

"You need to learn how to use the Nine-tails power and stay in control don't you," he said. I couldn't speak and wanted to run but I was glued to my spot "Your safe Naruto,"

"But…,"

"I am the Jinchuriki of the Four-tails and I have trained to work with the beast instead of it controlling me,"

"Why are you willing to teach me this?" I asked

"We a Jinchuriki and we are feared for the thought that we could destroy the village we serve. Kakashi has told be you wish to protect the village and become Hokage and without the trust of the village that will be hard,"

"So you're doing this because we are similar?"

"Yes,"

"Alright lets get to it," I said with a smile and began to listed to the Master.

 **=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5**

Three weeks passed smoothly by as it could. The twins lightened up on me and Shikamaru. Sasuke on the other hand was not making anything easy. He questioned every decision made but the Iwa Genin. Now in the final week he was with Roshi who he would try and demand training from as he had found out that I was getting training though he wasn't sure what for.

He was not happy at all. First the training was coming from a ninja never trained in the Leaf. Second I was get training and he wasn't, he thought he deserved it more. On top of that Kurotsuchi didn't want anything to do with him. Unlike the girls back in the leaf that worshiped his she hated him. Instead she liked to talk to me for some reason or another and this week it was us together.

"Just because it is the last week does not mean you can slack off," Kakashi said.

"Bandits know how this area works and the last week of a month shift is when people get lazy," Roshi added.

"But how would they know?" asked Shoji

"Its not top secret who patrols and the Iwa Kohana always has a one month patrol weather it falls the first month or the last in the schedule they don't change who does it," Kakashi said.

"It is always a first time patrol team during the month though not normally green Genin," Roshi said referring to us. Iwa school year ran from July to the first week in April. With that they were a team a whole 2 months longer then us.

"So as for tasks today," Kakashi continued "Shikamaru and Shoji will do some hunting well Shoichi and I will gather wood."

"And us?" Kurotsuchi asked.

"Word came in of some strange things happening just out of our patrol range at the Iwa border," Kakashi said.

"The Tsuchikage has asked us to look into it since we are closer than anyone else," anger started rolling of Sasuke.

"This is an observe and report back. Only act if needed got that?"

"Yes sir," more anger coming of him.

"You two will send a report every night,"

"You mean we will be staying there,"

"Yes so pack you your gear and head out," finally he couldn't take it.

"Why in Kami's name is the dope getting this task!" he yelled

"Because Naruto has a set of skills that this mission needs," Shikamaru said.

"And what does the dope do that I cant,"

"Stealth and chakra sensory," I answered simply

"You saying I can't do that?" He asked approaching me. He then grabbed my shirt tightly. With a simply move I was out and hidden suppressing my chakra so low that any Chunin with sensory wouldn't be able to find me at all and a Jounin might think I am low skill ninja or civilian.

"See you can't find him, hell even I can't," Kurotsuchi said. This made Sasuke angrier as I showed a level of stealth he couldn't do.

"No more arguing everyone get going." Packing up me and Kurotsuchi headed towards the border of Iwa. Making good time we made it to the border just after noon. We decided to make camp in a buddle of tree roots that formed a good sleeping area. After setting up camp I couldn't help but ask questions as we did a patrol.

"Why don't you hate me?"

"What do you mean?" she asked back

"Well unlike your teammate you showed no distain when we meet. You were polite,"

"I don't see a reason why I should hate you and these last three weeks have allowed me see that I was right not to. Though Sasuke is a piece of work,"

"Can't disagree with you there but still I am from Kohana and Iwa hates us. A Kohana nin was bound to have killed someone close to you in the war,"

"And you would be correct my family lost my aunt in the war, to the yellow flash even but why should that make me hate anyone," said stopping to sit on a branch. "The Yellow Flash was doing what he was trained to do. It was war people are bound to die. Though few and far between I feel as if you and Shikamaru are the same in that thought,"

"Yea but…," that when I stopped. I had been releasing chakra waves well we talk and had felt many things happing but when a chakra signature of a large fox had disappeared it called into question. It hadn't left my range as I could still feel the chakra decay as if it was dead but no human chakra was nearby so a hunter was out of the question.

Without a word I headed to where the fox was. Kurotsuchi followed and there we found the fox hardly holding on to life. The fox snarled at us but I sent a chakra signal showing we were friendly. Looking on the fox there was no wounds and she was young so old age would not account to this. Looking at her chakra network was empty and was done so in a way I had never seen. There was traces of a dark chakra left in the network. Moving up to her head I laid her head on my lap and began to stroke her in to the never ending sleep.

"Its ok kit," I said to her. "Nothing will hurt you anymore. When you wake up it will be in a large field to play with other,"

She then looked into the bush where I sent out a wave seeing two little noises peak out distinctly from the bush. They poked a little more out and I saw that were maybe a month old. Looking back at the mother I knew she didn't want to leave. Without her the kits would soon die.

"Don't worry about them I will take care of them," she then put her forehead in may palm and I heard something surpising.

 _"_ _Thank you,"_ played in my mind as she passed and it defiantly wasn't the voice of the Nine-tails. The kits came and licked there mother trying to wake here to no avail.

 _"_ _Kyubi what the hell was that?"_ I asked.

 ** _"_** ** _Seems she wasn't a normal fox,"_** he replied

 _"_ _And what do you mean by that,"_

 _ **"**_ _ **She must have been part summoning fox,"**_ he said **_" I have heard that they sometimes mix with normal foxes. That would account for her size and ability to mentally speak. She defiantly wasn't pure blood though which is why she wasn't in the home land,"_**

 **** _"_ _What of the kits?"_

 _ **"**_ _ **Defiantly not pure more than their mother, can see that,"**_

 **** _"_ _Would they be able to understand my words at their age,"_

 _ **"**_ _ **Probably but they cant speak, no leave me to sleep,"**_ back to the real world I examined the kits. Even at their young age they had chakra that was bound to develop.

"I am sorry little one," I said to them "but as I said to your mom I will care for you now," using my echo I could see the held tilt coming from them both.

"Naruto are you sure about this?" Kurotsuchi asked "I mean we are still out here for a few more days and you village is bound to like them much,"

"They will die otherwise and I can see something special in them," I said petting the small female "Then can stay at camp well we patrol and they can eat solids by now so I can manage it."

"Alright lets go back to camp for the night," she said and then we left.

 **=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5**

Four days passed and we kept finding animals drained in of their chakra the same way as the fox. When mentioned to Kakashi and Roshi in the reports back every night they said they had never heard of anything that could do that.

Our first thought was maybe wild kidaichu beetles but they wouldn't drain a host in the way they did the animals. A few caravans came by and had not seen anything strange on their journey. The worst part was today was our last day here and tomorrow we would be headed back to base camp to pack up. If we didn't find what was going on it could be awhile before whatever was responsible was found. Then we found something new.

A caravan that looked abandoned. It was small only three carts, but no one was and it was almost noon. Most of the caravans left early morning so this one should have left the same time. Kurotsuchi went around the back well I entered from the front. Checking the fire I found cold coals meaning it wasn't even lite for breakfast this morning.

There was no need for the place to be abandoned. The likeliness all the carts got damaged were slim. Since everything was set up they had settled last night and there was even some stew from dinner left in the pot so they had been here last night. This wasn't the best place to leave in the middle of the night. Nothing made since then I heard the scream coming form Kurotsuchi.

"What wrong?" I asked when I ran to her. Sending out a wave I saw three bodies lying on the floor of the cart, two being children. Each drained of chakra and each with the same dark decay as the fox. Sending out another wave I found each cart had people. In total 3 mothers, 2 elderly men, and 4 children but where was the men? Sending out another wave I found them.

I ran over quickly finding two of the men dead with the same drain and another with his throat slit. This confirmed it, only a human could have done this. Just as the thought crossed my mind I heard Kurotsuchi again.

"Lava Style: Magma Ball," she yelled. Running back I could barely see her the attacker. His chakra was almost nonexistent but it was the same darkness to it at the traces in the dead.

"Ninja just when I thought it couldn't get any better," the man said in a deep rasping voice. With a swift motion ran and grabbed Kurotsuchi buy the throat. "Your chakra could run me for quite some time,"

That when I saw exactly what he was doing. He was draining her chakra into himself like a leach. This man was a parasite.

"Leave her alone," I half yelled half growled taping in to the Kyubi chakra.

"Well well what do I have here," he said dropping Kurotsuchi before he drained her. Smelling the air he laughed "A beast, seems Kohana has lied to the world that theirs was dead,"

"I am not the beast but I can introduce you," with the Kyubi chakra I ran at the man slamming into his gut. I could feel I was getting close to my take over threshold but I didn't care. This man had murdered 12 people plus kami knows how many more. I felt my nails turn to claws and incisors grow but what I also felt the Kyubi's personal anger at the man. For once we were angered at the same thing and he couldn't hide it.

"Seems the little monster can tap it," he said getting back up "You will feed me for a year,"

The man became faster and attacked. I dodged has much as I could well trying to avoid Kurotsuchi who still lay on the ground. After a few dodges I realized it was getting harder to see him. It was like he didn't have his own chakra and him using what he collected made him almost invisible. Without my sight I couldn't keep track of him.

Another major problem is I was now drawing on more of the Kyubi's chakra then my body could handle. My skin was tingling and pain would soon start if this didn't end soon that when I felt real pain and not from the chakra. This man had hidden a tanto until this moment slammed it into my shoulder.

"Seems the little monster can't handle all that power," he was right. I now couldn't move as the Kyubi's chakra left me. "Your village won't miss you so I am just going to take you with me,"

He then picked me up throwing me over his shoulder. I wanted to move, I wanted to hit my signal but nothing was possible. I felt my eyes get heavy and close and the last thing I heard was Kurotsuchi trying to yell for me.

 **=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5**

 **Read, Review, Fav, and Follow**

 **One more chapter down guys and I got to thank a friend from work on the villain as she said I could use one of her ideas. Now I haven't gotten many responses on the Kakashi pairing so want to remind you all that the poll is up on my page it you have other girls in mind message me. Already have a story where he will be with Anko so you all know show she wount be in this as a pairing.**

 **Pleas review I would love to get the feedback on the story and I will try to reply to all review and I am always open to hearing things you guys would like to see in the story. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and for those who read my other stories I am working on another chapter of Avain just been kinda stuck on that one.**

 **~Covley Hatake**


	6. Chapter 6: The Parasite

**Chapter 6: The Parasite**

 ***With Kakashi***

"Something isn't right," I said looking off into the distance. Naruto was never late and that meant his reporting never was either. The sun had now been set for 3 hours and since they had left a message had arrived before dusk.

"They are probably just running late," said Shoichi who was stacking wood.

"That the problem," Shikamaru said "Naruto isn't late for anything, he hates being late,"

"But wouldn't he have hit the seal on his collar if something was up," said Shoji. "He said it was a destress seal also,"

"Only if he could," I said. "The seal doesn't have a self-activation and where he put if he was attacked blood wouldn't get on by accident," Flashing threw the hand seals I summoned Uhei and Pakkun.

"What you need?" Pakkun asked and before I could get a word out Shoji spoke.

"WHAT THE HELL A TALKING DOG!" he yelled

"Yes a talking dogs," Uhei "Now Kakashi seems anxious so let him speak,"

"Naruto is late,"

"You cant get worried when the boy is a few minutes late….,"

"3 hours," worry crossed both dogs' faces.

"What way?" asked Uhei I pointed the way and described the location that they had given us.

"I will return with new as fast as I can," Pakkun said before running off.

 ***With Kurotsuchi***

I still couldn't move as the sun had set I just lay on the ground shivering. What that man had done had drained me but that wasn't my concern. Naruto showed similar chakra to sensei which could only mean he was a Jinchuriki. I had to get back to base camp and get the teams.

Pushing myself with my arm I tried to stand to no avail. I feel back to the ground helplessly. That when I hear something coming this way. It wasn't large at but hell if it was predator it could surely try and eat me and with my weakened state it would probably be able to. Out of the bush popped a talk reddish brown dog with warps around his neck and head. Also on him was a Kohana headband and blue vest.

"You must be Kurotsuchi," he said and I weakly nodded " We found your camp with only the two kits and so we worried,"

"How did you know to come?" I asked weakly

"Kakashi was worried as Naruto is never late," he said "Were are you injured?"

"Not physically," I said with a shiver. The dog then curled up next to me. "Some guy sucked the chakra out of me. Naruto stopped him before he could kill me like the people we found."

"I shall keep you warm until the teams arrive. Pakkun should have gotten word to them by now and Kakashi always has chakra pills so he can help you,"

 ***With Kakashi***

I just sat there waiting. When I finally saw Pakkun I knew I was right. Uhei was not with him so he had to be searching for them. When he finally made it into camp he had a even more worried look on his face.

"They weren't there," he shook his head and others then started to gather.

"We found the tree easily but there was no sign that they had been there since early morning," he started and the others started to gather. "There was only two fox kits there and even they seemed scared,"

"Not even Kurotsuchi was there?" asked Shoichi.

"No, Uhei thought he could find them but Naruto wouldn't have left the fox kits this long if he had a choice," with that said I went straight to my pack and grabbed my gear.

"Kakashi-sensei," Shikamaru said questionably. I then looked around to see everyone gathering. I was so worried I didn't think about what I was doing and just acted. "We need a plan,"

"Kakashi and I will go," Roshi said angering Sasuke "You four will stay here under Shikamaru's command,"

"You can't order me," Sasuke said.

"But I can and you will do as Roshi-san says," I said finally speaking up. Summoning Akino I gave him a quick update and then gave him the scroll for the Hokage and ordered him to use the summoning portal that lead to Kohana.

"The toads guard that Kakashi no way they would let me in that portal,"

"Tell Gamabunta what is going on and he will order them to let you by just ask him not to tell you know who until I know more," I said keeping as much as I could out. With a nod Akino left. Roshi then grabbed his own gear and we started to off.

"You guys will stay at camp and only leave if water or food is required," Roshi said.

"If Shikamaru tells you to meat us trust us he will now where we are but other than me calling you in you stay here until backup from Kohana comes. If I find out you disobey me so help me you will be reprimanded accordingly," I said looking as Sasuke. "Do you understand me?"

"Yes sir," the all said and then we were off.

 **=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=6**

I could feel my eyes flutter open and was greeted my normal darkness, but something still felt odd. I was laying on what felt like a coat so I knew I wasn't back at camp. I also had shackle around my ankle which the chain seemed to lead to the center of the floor. My hands were also bound to the chain so I couldn't even reach the seal on my collar. I tried to send a wave of chakra but couldn't. I kept trying but it wouldn't work. For the first time I was truly blind.

Sitting up pain went through my shoulder where he had stabbed the tanto. It was crudely bandaged. Worse I couldn't feel the Nine-tails healing. I sat and tried to get myself to meditate to him but nothing was working.

"You have no way out kid," I heard lifting my head to where the voice came from. "That shackle around your ankle surprises and drains your chakra."

"Why do you even need it?" I asked

"Well since you seem to be a sensor you know then I don't have any chakra of my own but it wasn't always like that,"

"If you don't have chakra then you should be dead,"

"That's where others chakra comes in handy," he said pulling up a chair. "You see before when I had my own chakra I had the ability to suck chakra out of any living thing. I was born with the ability which many thought was strange in my village. When I got older I moved to Kohana, where I might be able to use my gift and settled down. I even became a ninja for a time and was able to start a family but soon after my son was born I got sick. None of the medics could help me but one man thought he might,"

"And you took the offer,"

"Not at first but I got worse so I did and I regret it," he said. "The man was Orochimaru and he did his experiments on me. Now my family, the village, and even Orochimaru thinks I'm dead. Now I make money as a mercenary but I need to feed on others to survive do to Orochimaru,"

"And your gonna use me to do it,"

"Yes I am, your chakra will keep me going for at least 6 months. Longer with this method as it is being drained into a containment unit. Even if you die I will be set still for some time but for now I need a direct meal," he then grabbed me by the throat and stated sucking the chakra in me out. I felt cold rush over me and any energy I had left me. My eyes once more grew heavy. When the "feeding" finally stopped he threw me against the wall and I landed on the floor and drifted in to unconsciousness.

 **=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=6**

We made it to Uhei quickly to find him curled up to an unconscious Kurotsuchi. We quickly got her back to the camp that they had made. Uhei had informed us that she was low on chakra so we made a drink out of the chakra pills I carried. For now we could only wait until see woke to find Naruto.

Well we waited I looked at the two fox kits Naruto had now taken in. From the first look I could tell they weren't normal kits. At about a month old they were larger than normal kits and there fur color was far from normal. The larger one was male and was as silver as my hair with black markings going up his rear legs to his hock. The smaller female was black but the same silver color her brother had marked around her muzzle and around her eyes. They also both had swirl of there right shoulder blade in the color of the other markings.

When Kurotsuchi started to stir the sun was raising. She slowly sat up and started to blink trying to figure out where she was for a moment. When she did realize she began looking around for someone she wouldn't find. When she realized he wasn't here a look of disappointment and worry crossed her face.

"You have to tell us what happened," Roshi said. She nodded and started with the story. It was hard to believe really. Never had I heard of man that feed on chakra this way. Yes there was so that could absorb it but never requiring it form someone else to live. I hung on every word and when she described what Naruto had done I grew even more worried.

"He is a Jinchuriki isn't he?" I looked down to the silver fox who had started to nuddge me in away trying to calm me.

"Yes he is but your grandfather can't know Kurotsuchi," Roshi said confusing me a little, why would her grandfather care.

"And he won't from me," she said then it hit me. She was the granddaughter of the Tsuchikage. But what also hit me was in the month she had grown close enough to care for Naruto and wouldn't risk his life by telling her kage.

"We are going to need some back up," I nodded but then I got distracted. Then necklace Naruto had liked to me began to get warm. I pulled it out quickly to find it was truly warm and glowing dark red. With it glowing I ran without a word to those around me

 ***Flashback no Jutsu***

"You didn't need to get me a gift Naruto," I said to him as he handed me a box. "I should be getting you one,"

"Don't worry just open it," he said with I smile. Inside the small box was a red tomoe pendant on a black cord. On the pendant was the kanji for dog.

"Its nice but I don't wear necklaces,"

"This one you will it will connect us no matter what," he said excitingly.

"What do you mean?"

"I placed a very small seal in the pendent itself. Right now it is a distress beacon but I am developing more uses for them," I was shocked. Naruto had only just made it to level 4 a month ago and this was way beyond that but he didn't seem to notice that.

"How does it work?"

"Well all you have to do is wipe some blood on it. When the blood is placed anyone that has a connecting one or ones will glow. If more then one is connected the welder can send the signal to a specific person in most cases. There is five different glows to it as well with different meanings,"

"What do you mean in most cases? And how would you see the glow"

"I can see it because my seal is connected to my mind. I will see the glow in my mindscape and for once the nine-tails has agreed to help but I can explain the cases more with the glows," I nodded and he continued. "The first glow is just a regular white or distress call. It's basically the lowest level. The second is yellow and it shows a little more urgency then the white. Third is orange. If goes off the user is hurt and/or really not faring well. All of those can be sent to one person the next two levels will need imitated action and at times activate without the blood needed it and go to anyone the seal is connected to. Level four is a red glow. This means the user is in imitate danger and is most likely severely wounded,"

"And level five?" I asked

"Black. It means the user is mortally wounded and if not found soon will die," he said. "The user cannot control which level is sent as the seal reads the condition of the body. The higher level the hotter the pendant will get to alert the wearer quicker and after it is activated the color will change on its own depending on how the persons body is reacting. So the signal could be at first white and then jump go red because they became severely wounded,"

"If you have more than one person connected how do you know which it is or where they are? I figured you have Shikamaru and mine,"

"The seal sends a message using a small amount of the wears chakra so the get the coordinates and who it is in their mind,"

"So it will just pop up like a thought?"

"Most likely but that's only if you don't already know where that person is so if I send the signal and you know I'm at home and that's where it is activated it won't tell you,"

"And when does the glow stop?"

"When the two users are close or the one that activated the seal is dead or just about to and the second person is not close enough to save them. If the user is dead the seal will seal off the body so no one without a connected seal can undo it so no secrets get leaked to other villages,"

 ***Flashback no Justu Kai***

Something was seriously wrong and now I and Shikamaru would know where he was. Quickly I ran through the seals and summoned whole pack. Immediately I sent Uhei to meet Shikamaru who I knew would be on his way to the location but this way at least it would seem he was ordered and Sasuke or anyone else couldn't question it later.

"Hokage has sent a team as back up and they should be with Shikamaru now," Aniko said "Gamabunta said he won't inform him but I have a scroll with a message toad if it is needed,"

He handed me the scroll and I thought for a moment. I couldn't not until I knew how bad it was. If the color started to change or anything developed there would be no choice. The location that came to my mind I had only heard of in passing but I knew it had been close to the bored in a ravine.

 ***With Shikamaru***

I was starting to worry now even more. The sun had now risen and there was no word from Kakashi. The rest of the group and settled down but me I stayed ready to move. Team 8 had joined us as back up team until another could be formed.

"So no office why did the Hokage send Genin teams?" I asked

"When Ainko showed up we were about to get mission assignments," Kurenai said. "where is Kakashi anyway way?"

"Looking for….," with a wince I pulled out the pendent Naruto had given me to see it glowing red. " _No it cant be"_ I said to myself.

"What is that?" asked she but I ignored her.

"Shoji you got a map?"

He nodded and threw me the map he had. I quickly moved along the lines to find the coordinates in ravine to the south. It would be to open to hide Naruto effectively. Now knowing his location and I ran faster then I probably ever had and not giving anyone time to react.

 ***With Naruto***

I woke up much later but without some sign I couldn't tell how long I was out. Hell it could have been days. I had to get out some way. I sat up and started to inspect my holdings.

The coat was on the back wall so moving around I felt around. I found a toilet on the wall to the right and a table and chair to the left. On the front of the holding was bars like a cell but they were damaged to the point if I wasn't in a chain I could leave no issue. Realizing that followed the chain back and to where it was connected to the floor.

It was bolted down pretty well but I had to laugh. Kami had managed to make it easy for me for once. The parasite had never taken off my bracelet which I had sealed more than weapons into. Kakashi said it was dumb but I had sealed tools in as well and right how they came in handy. I luckily was able to summon an adjustable wrench from it had stated my work as quickly as I could with bound hands.

Once it was done I stopped feeling the drain but the chain was still suppressing my chakra so I didn't have much to use. Now I had to work even faster as he would soon realize something was wrong. Summoning what I could I used a focused burst to break the shackle which worked but my hands were still bound which I would deal with later cause now was time to run.

Sending out small waves I navigating the halls. I had to rely on my other senses to find the way and luckily I did without running into my captor. Well I thought it was luck until I ran right into him.

"Trying to get away," he said.

"Sorry but I got places to be," I replied. Barely being able to sense him I had to rely on instinct this time. I slid right between his legs and starting off still sending out waves. With this I found something interesting. I was in a ravine and the chakra was bouncing around giving me a better view then I had ever had. With the signals I let out constantly bouncing I didn't need my chakra to bounce of his but it was bouncing of another signal giving me his outline. It wasn't as good as I normally had of people but it was better.

He started at me with a blade pulled and I blocked it with my still shackled hands. I dodged and dodged hoping to get an attack in or be able to summon a weapon but he wasn't giving me a moment to try. With my reserves still down and hand signs impossible I could only act defensively but soon he would land a hit.

It was getting harder and harder to dodge as we ended up on so very rocky ground. Keeping my foot and balance was getting hard as well due to the ground. That is when I did loss my footing during a dodge and he landed his blow.

The tanto went right into my lower abdomen. Learning from the last time a pulled it out before he could get in to grab me. The wound started bleeding massively and I was at least happy to know it would have triggered the seal to send my location but it would slow me down.

The cat and mouse game continued on and on but it was getting hard. Blood loss was starting to get to me and with that came mistakes. First I could recover from them or on get a scratch form the tip of his blade but as time went by I could no longer do that. I finally collapsed and he jumped on to my back pinning me to the ground under his weight.

"Looks like the game is over but then again I can't patch up that wound so might as well take what I can get," he then placed his hand on the back of my head and started to drain what little that is when I heard them.

"Hands off the kid," Kakashi said oddly he pulled off.

"Well well if it isn't to copy cat ninja himself," he said. "Maybe after I drain this one I can get the bounty on you,"

"You will be Draining nothing," Kakashi threw his kunai trying to get the man off me, which luckily he was able to but I still couldn't move. I was now drained of my own chakra and couldn't access the Nine-tails at all. I was also still bleeding out from my wound that's when Shikamaru snuck in.

"You look like shit," he said trying to lighten the mood. I then felt the pack surround us protecting us well Kakashi fought.

"You need to get these off me," I said lifting my hands. Once more bit of luck was that Shikamaru was great at lock picking but it would still take some time. Neither had landed blows but that was what worried me. Kakashi once said I had more untapped chakra then he did and that was before you included the fox. If he was able to touch him Kakashi would be done for.

Just as Shikamaru got the lock that is what happened. The parasite was able to skim some of Kakashi's chakra. With the sudden shortage Kakashi feel to a knee.

"Looks like the great Kakashi isn't so great," he said. At this moment everything slowed down. I could feel the parasite grabbed Kakashi's arm draining more and at the same time twisting it behind him causing Kakashi form to stop showing in my vison. Then the took his tanto and aimed it for his back. Then I was taken to my mindscape.

 _"_ _You call me now really,"_ I said yelling at the fox.

 ** _"_** ** _I will save him just give me control,"_** he said I started to think if I could. **_"If you don't that man will die and then you and your friend,"_**

 _"_ _I can't…,"_

 _ **"**_ _ **I will only use three tails and give back control when done,"**_ I couldn't wait and he was right. With a nod I gave up control of my body.

 ***With Shikamaru***

I released Naruto to see Kakashi in a losing position only to look back and seeing Naruto growling and covered in red bubbling chakra. His eyes turned red with slits, the marks on his face became dark, and his teeth and nails grew to points. I started to reach out to him but Pakkun pulled me back.

"Naruto"

 **"** **He is out for the time being,"** said a sinister voice.

"He is weak so you took over,"

 **"** **Wrong he granted a little fight with this bastard and I agreed to save you and that man that takes care of him,"** without another word the fox lunged at the man breaking him away from Kakashi. Kakashi then collapsed so I and the dogs ran to him keeping an eye on the beast pummeling the parasite.

"He let it out," he said weakly.

"To save us," I said. Without a word Kakashi took out a scroll and wiped some blood on the seal that it contained. Out popped a red and black toad wearing googles around its next.

"Hello Kakashi-san Lord Gamabunta said you may need me soon what is your message?" the toad asked.

"Tell him he will be needed sooner than we thought and that Naruto is hurt. If he wishes he can meet us on route back to the village but I am not sure how long it will take before Naruto will be able to be moved,"

"The fox will heal him," I said looking at Naruto though I began to worry as the cloak that covered him became darker and darker.

"If he needs reply I will bring the message to you just keep the scroll so I can summon myself," and then with a nod he was off. The parasite was now down and would not be getting back up. We started to walk over to see the cloak drop around Naruto and his features go back to normal.

 ***With Naruto***

Coming back to my body I was sitting on top of the man with his own tanto pointed at his heart. I had killed before but I couldn't help but ask myself. The answer was yes this man deserved to die.

"How?" he asked weakly

"You wanted the beast and he was angry with you over the fox you killed," I said with that I had to tell him much like I did Mizuki. Leaning close I whispered "You can rot in hell knowing you were killed by a blind Genin," then I finished him.

I stood and stepped off the man but I didn't make it far. After only a few steps pain came over my body like nothing I had ever felt. I had sensed Kakashi and Shikamaru walking before but now they ran as I screamed and collapsed to the ground. My skin felt as if someone had taken thousands of peelers to me.

They finally got to me and Kakashi tried to hold me but it only made the feeling worse. That is when I started to sense other approaching. First was Roshi and Kurotsuchi.

"Hell, how many tails did he use?" asked Roshi.

"He didn't the fox had control and I saw three though I think it was getting close to four when the cloak disappeared," Kakashi answered.

"How the hell is he still conscious?" I heard Kurotsuchi asked as she knelt on the other side of me "Looks like half his skin is missing," she didn't get the answer as I sensed more approaching.

"People….coming," I said as best I can. I felt many of my classmates chakra I didn't want them to see me like this.

"Oh Kami," I heard the unknown female say as she landed. Along with that I heard cries and gasps but soon Hinata pushed through the group. She handed Kakashi something which he then started to put on me but his touch hurt even if the ointment was southing a little. I couldn't take it and I drifted into the unconcise world.

 **=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=6**

I thought I was a wake at first but then I realized I wasn't in pain and I could see the sewer that was my mind. The Kyubi sat uncharacteristically looking at me from his cage.

 ** _"_** ** _I am sorry,"_** he said. I had to be dreaming. The most feared beast in all the world was saying sorry.

 _"_ _Yea right you probably enjoy the pain I am in,"_

 _ **"**_ _ **Contrary to popular belief I do care for you. You are different to my other vessels. That is why I brought you he to avoid the pain,"**_

 _"_ _I feel unconcise from pain,"_

 _ **"**_ _ **No you didn't would take more than that for an Uzumaki,"**_

 _"_ _Then why not heal me yourself?"_

 _ **"**_ _ **I can't heal everything. Things that are side effects of a partial transformation is something I can't. I didn't mean to take it that close to four, you should have only had sever muscle pain not the skin as well,"**_ with that he looked sad and for once I don't think it was a false emotion **_"You must go back now or Kakashi will worry,"_**

 ****Back in the real world I was greeted with darkness and lots of pain. I could feel that we were moving but I wasn't sure how as pain still clouded my mind. Sending out a wave of chakra I realized I was in a cart and Kakashi sat at the end of it.

"Nii-san," I said. I heard him turn to look and a sign of relief coming from him.

"You gave us a good scare," he said to me sleeking my hair back like he did when he would find me hurt as a child. I tried not to show pain as it was comforting but he drew back as I winced.

"How long was I out?"

"Three days," he said "We brought you back to base camp but we still had to wait for a replacement team,"

"Kurotsuchi, is she all right?"

"She was low on chakra when we found her but otherwise was ok," _thank Kami_ "she does with for you to keep in contact so I have her info for you,"

"What of the kits?"

"Also fine, they are laying in the corner," I tried to look but as I turned but pain shot threw me more and I had to grit my teeth together not to scream.

"Thank you,"

"No thanks need but I need to know why," I knew what he might without even have to ask so I told him what the Kyubi had said during his fight. I also told him what else he said well I was out.

"Well then this means more train but first you have to heal," I tried to laugh but it hurt. "Get some rest Naruto we are still far from Kohana," with that I drifted to sleep to dream of my parents and what I thought they looked like.

 **=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=6**

 **Read, Review, Fav, and Follow.**

 **Chapter 6 is done woot. This time not it bad time since the ideas came pretty well to me for this. I did explain the seals more and thought I might bring Jiraiya in a bit sooner.**

 **Right now the Poll for who Kakashi will be with is tied. With the Chunin exams coming up soonish (though thinking of adding some more missions) I got to know who you would like so go to the poll.**

 **Until next time**

 **Covley Hatake**


	7. Chapter 7: Jiraiya and A Cat

**Chapter 7: Jiraiya** **and A Cat**

After an extra 2 days traveling we finally made it home. I wanted to go right home but that was a no go as I was taken to the hospital for treatment. I had always hated hospitals and I would have left if I could move. My muscles were still in pain and the skin still growing back so for the time being I had to stay here. Most of the time I was unconscious so it really didn't matter where I was.

After returning I woke up on the third day back to find a strange man sleeping at my feet. Searching around for Kakashi to no avail I tried to move and hit the call button but the man woke up. Startling me I drew back sending pain threw out my body.

"Easy kid I'm not gonna hurt you," he said noticing how I tensed with the pain. "Just breath threw it will subsided soon," and it did but that still left the question who this man was and why he was here.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Who am I," the man said and then music began to play out of nowhere "I'm the Hermit of Mount Myoboku. The wise and immortal…,"

"Name please," with that I heard a sigh.

"You know how to cramp a style kid," he replied "My name is Jiraiya of Sannin, I don't know what…."

"He hasn't told me any of it but I know a few things about you,"

"You do,"

"You use toad summons and you were a student of the Third Hokage along with fellow Sannin Orochimaru and Tsunade," I said. "You are the first true sage that Kohana has had since the First Hokage,"

"You do seem to know a lot,"

"I'm not done yet," I said allowing a smirk to come across my face. "You are a writer, though to me your first one is still your only good one. You are also Kohana's spy master, which means you have spent most of your time outside the village and rarely coming back. The prime reason you barely come back is your guilt's,"

"What guilt's?" asked with a slight tremor in his voice.

"Which one shall I name first," this is where it got hard "Let's start from the top with losing the women you love due to her brothers and lovers death. Then on to Orochimaru becoming a traitor. And the one you feel the most not being here to take the place of my father who was your student which hurts more so because you wish you could care for me but council wouldn't let you take me and it was dangerous if I was with you. So it conflicts between duty and responsibility to the village in your mind," Everything feel quite as he was rendered speechless. Soon Kakashi broke the silence walking in.

"Told you he was smart," Kakashi said "How are you feeling?"

"Better when can I get out of here and go home? My skin has almost fully grown back so the chance of infection is not high plus the fox will heal any if it does,"

"They want to keep you here for a few more days. I need to inform them you are awake why don't you get to know each other," he left and Jiraiya was still speechless.

"Pervy sage you gonna say something?" I asked finally bringing him back to the real world.

"How do you know all that?"

"The first bit and who your students were are easily found in the library. You being the spy master and hunt for Orochimaru was in my father's journals,"

"Your fathers journals were locked even to me so I don't think you could get into them,"

"It was a blood seal though it was complex and he had help from my mother as there is high level Uzumaki skill in it. Only himself, my mother, and any of their descendants can open them," I said with a smile.

"You must be high in sealing if you can tell that?"

"I am not even level 5 and all self-taught from my mother's book," once more silence from the man. "I would be higher but I didn't start until I was 9 so I am a bit behind the traditional age,"

"Kid if you had started at the traditional age you would be near complete the non Uzumaki scale," he finally said "Add to the fact that you can understand seals higher you're your level even if you can't make them means you are a prodigy in sealing,"

"It's not that hard. I see a seal and it's as easy as reading. I thought that was normal,"

"No kid its not. No non-Uzumaki could do that and very few Uzumaki's could ever," get another thing that set me apart "At this rate you could replace me as Seal Master in a few years,"

"Maybe but what has Kakashi told you about me,"

"Not much," he said. "Damn kid said I got to figure out the mystery that is you on my own," _So he doesn't know I'm blind._ I thought to myself. _Should I tell him?_ "Anything you want to tell me about?"

"Not here just tell me what you know so I don't repeat what you know,"

"Right to the point as well I like that kid. Anyway Kakashi told me you knew about the Kyubi for some time now and that he told you about your parents when you were 8. Though you know you won't and can't claim your heritage until Chunin due to the Thirds rule," he said "Is there anything you want to tell me?"

I went silent. Jirayia was my godfather I should tell him but I couldn't here and what if he told the Hokage. I would be taken out of the ninja program cause he would have to tell the council. With me still being Genin he could not protect me or fight for me to show that I had beat the odds. At least at Chunin he could show my accomplishments but being the low man I had none.

"No not now," if I could see his face I knew I would see sadness come to it. He felt I didn't trust him and though it was true to a point it wasn't the only reason.

"Well then kid guess I will have to stick around to get to know you," hearing the clock chime I knew late. Then of course my stomach began to rumble and I saw my opportunity.

"Could you get me some food?" I asked. "I am really hungry and hospital food taste like shit. Maybe some ramen,"

"Sure kid," then he walked out the door. I quickly sent out a wave finding my clothes on the night stand then jumped out the window. It hurt but I made my back to the cabin to find the two happy fox kits. Noticing I wasn't in a playing mood they pushed the door open to both the cabin and my room. I made it to the bed and collapsed, last thing I felt was the two kits curling up next to me.

 ***Kakashi***

For a hospital it seemed hard to find a nurse let alone the doctor assigned to Naruto. That is when I saw Jiraiya coming in with a travel container of Ichiraku ramen. I half laughed knowing what Naruto must have done.

"You left him alone," I said walking over to him.

"He was hungry and didn't want hospital food. I know you wanted to watch the boy well he slept Kakashi but he is wake now," he said walking to the room just in time to go past an aggravated nurse. Though she was speaking to herself we could hear the mumbles of damn ninja as she wrote on the chart.

"That's why," he looked confused but I opened the door to show him the empty room. I stayed calm well he went into panic mode. He searching the room and I had to laugh.

"Help me look scarecrow,"

"He isn't here,"

"Then where is he?" I then grabbed his shoulder and flickered away. We landed next to the lake. Walking to the cabin we entered to see him lying on his bed, the two little foxes curled up with him. Jiraiya watched him well I made some tea so we could talk.

"So he lives here alone?" he asked.

"No I live here now," I said pointing at the loft. When I full moved in we converted the the nursery. It wasn't hard since it was also his parents room. He said I could have the privacy but I didn't mind. I kept the apartment for show so it not like if I need privacy I didn't have a place to have it. "So what did he tell you about himself?"

"Nothing," he said with a defeated look. "That kid is more secretive then Kushina about Uzu,"

"Yes he is," I said with a smile.

"So you gonna tell me about him then?"

"Not my place Jiraiya," and that was that.

 **=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7**

Days turned to weeks and weeks to months. Our team was getting better but Sasuke was getting angrier. Jiraiya had decided to come around and he didn't focus on him. Instead when he was around his focus was primarily on me, though he did help with the team.

Sasuke thought he was Kami's gift so when Jiraiya would take me away for private training he would throw a fit. It wasn't enough that he got more time with Kakashi now but he wanted Jiraiya. He even tried to go to the council but when they went to Jiraiya he reminded them they had no control on who he teaches.

"Why would he want to train a nobody,"Sasuke said well we waited. Kakashi had been pulled to the Hokage's office early this morning. "I am a prodigy better I am an Uchiha,"

"If you haven't noticed that doesn't matter to everyone," I said petting Akio. This was what I had decided to call the male. He was very loyal and protective but was also play full and happy. His sister, Aimi, was more shy and tended to stay home. She was very curious though when she came out with me. Kakashi had described them for me and how they were pretty much opposite of each other. The eyes were the exception as both had piercing blue, well Aimi had one that was light green. When he mentioned the swirl I had to laugh as it apparently looked like my clan symbol.

"What do you know about Jiraiya?" he asked in a demanding tone.

"More then you," I said "His only apprentice was not a prodigy and he prefers it that way. Better to teach someone who knows the meaning of things then one who has had everything handed to them,"

"You little…,"

"Hello little Genin," Kakashi said appearing "We have a mission to get to,"

"What kind of mission?" Shikamaru asked.

"Delivery of Chunin Exam announcements to a few other Hidden Villages," he said.

"Can't they send it by hawk?" Sasuke asked.

"We do this personally and diplomatically," he said "It is two months until exams and we have 6 of the 20 countries to get to,"

"Which countries?"

"Well none of the ones to hard," he said "We will only be going to two other major villages so Naruto if you don't mind we are dying your hair,"

"What? Why?" I yelled.

"Seriously," Shikamaru said. It should have been obvious why. The Mist was still in civil war so they wouldn't want us there. Sand was okay but they didn't like Genin from other villages there. They even held he exams outside the village walls the few times they do end up holding them. That meant we were going to Kumo and Iwa my hair would stick out.

"What color," I said with a sigh.

"Red I think would be good," he said with a chuckle. I knew where he was going with it and face palmed.

"That won't go over well either," I said "But then again they are likely to ask my last name so screw it,"

"That's the spirit," Kakashi said "Now everyone go home and back we head off at noon,"

 **=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7**

Everything seemed to go well during this trip. Sasuke didn't complain to much about the mission. He acted more diplomatic as well thankfully as that was a key factor of he mission.

First stop was the Village Hidden in Hot Water. It was mostly a tourist destination now but we still offered them an invite. They even allowed us to stay in a room. Then it was off to the Village Hidden in Frost. It was a small village but nice. Kumo was the Next stop.

"Now in Kumo we need to watch ourselves," Kakashi said "They are a major village and the Raikage is a strong man who we don't want to make mad. Sasuke you can not show your bloodline under any circumstance. They covet bloodlines here and have tried to steal some in the past."

"Yes sensei," he said. We were then greeted by two Chunin.

"State your business," one said.

"Delivery for the Raikage from the Hokage," Kakashi said showing him our orders.

"Must be that time of year again," the second one said "Names and ranks,"

"Kakashi Hatake, Jonin-sensei,"

"Shikamaru Nara, Genin,"

"Sasuke Uchiha, Genin," at which point they kinda stopped and guessed stared. Kakashi said I had to navigate the old fashion way at this point. Being in a major village releasing my waves wouldn't be good. So Shikamaru and Kakashi would be staying close.

"Naruto Uzumaki, Genin," at that I heard the pen drop.

"Seriously!" the first one said

"Yes," I said rolling my eyes before turning to Kakashi. "Is this the reaction I am likely to get everywhere?"

"Yes it is," he said before turning to the guards "Are we clear?"

"Yes but an escort will come and get you momentarily" the second one said "You are not permitted to draw weapons without just cause and the same applies to casting jutsu."

"I am aware of the visiting rules," he said. Another presences then joined and it seemed very strange and familiar. Even without my waves I could still sense chakra and its presure and this on was extraordinary.

"Lady Nii, they sent you,"

"I volunteered," the women seemingly purred. "I heard the copy- cat was in and had to check him out. How long are you looking to stay?"

"A couple days if the Raikage allows," Kakashi answered "We are headed to the Waterfall, Grass, and then to Iwa after and it is a long journey,"

"I can always have your team at my place," she said before waving us along. "I live outside the walls so I don't think the man will deny it that way."

"That would be great," he said. They chatted until we made it to what I assumed was there Kage office. We were lead to a waiting room were we waited for the Raikage, named simple A, to be available. When we entered I had to stop myself from sending a wave.

The Raikage's chakra pressure was large. It also felt very much like that of the static in the air before lightning strike. From what I had read he was an imposing man and very fast for his size. Along with his brother B they made a formidable team to battle against.

"So that old man set you," the Raikage said "with a bunch of Genin,"

"The Hokage has me teaching Lord A," Kakashi said. The man came close and started to inspect us one by one.

"A Nara," he said "not physically the strongest but minds sharp. The first Raikage should have gotten the Nara in the village when he had a chance. What your name boy?"

"Shikamaru,"

"Bet your Shikaku boy," he said with a laugh "Then an Uchiha. The only one left and he let you bring him here. Name?"

"Sasuke,"

"And the last one," and at me he paused "The Uchiha was pushing it but this. He dare send this one. Explain Hatake!"

"He is on my team sir," Kakashi said "We did discuss it in length but I felt it was in his best interest to not loss out sir."

"My father spent a good 10 years hunting his clan down," he said "and that old fool sends an Uzumaki," he slammed his fist braking his desk

"No point getting angry over it," I said shocking the Raikage's assistant. "I am sure the Hokage didn't mean anything by it. You don't particularly like any group over Chunin from another village in yours and so they send a Genin team here every time. We are perhaps the strongest Genin team in our year and was the best fit for the mission at hand. I also don't hold anything against you or your village for the events that happened to Uzu. Those who fought followed orders and it was for an upper hand in war."

"Your a strangely understanding," he said before playing it off. "Now how many teams have you allowed?"

"The same as always sir," Kakashi said releasing his breath before handing him the scroll. "We would like to request to rest near the village for a few day as well if you would allow it. My team and I are headed to Waterfall after this and we would like to rest,"

"I can take them to my place," the women from before said.

"Yugito," he said

"Don't worry sir," she said "It would be my pleasure and would keep them out of the village. Plus I wouldn't mind a spare if Sharingan Kakashi would honor me with one,"

"Fine," he said "You may stay 3 nights now leave,"

We then were lead out of the village to a cabin near a lake. Yugito got us settled before making us dinner. Finally I released a wave to get a good look at our host. She was tall with long hair. The features I could make out made her quite beautiful. She was around Kakashi's age.

After dinner I went out to meditate as normal. I listened to the birds and the water just picturing what the world here look like. I imagined by the feel kinda barren in the way of trees compared to home. We were high in the mountains and the air felt that way. Soon I wasn't alone anylonger.

"So how is it for our kind in the Leaf?" she asked

"I don't know what you mean," I said

"Your friend is likely mumbling from the time I got close," she said "Apparently Matatabi was quite a pain in the Kyubi's ass,"

"Your a Jinchiruki," I said "That explains why your chakra felt familiar,"

"Yes, of the two-tails," she said "You are a smart boy so why did it take you so long to figure that our?"

"I have only met one other besides me," I said "Roshi of Iwa,"

"Oh never met him," she said "Well I can help you control the beast if you would like,"

"That's why I am meditating," I said which she seemed surprised. "Roshi started me on the training but first I need to get to know the Kyubi. He won't tell me his name,"

"That tends to be the hardest part," she said sitting "I only learned to work with Matatabi a few years ago but I had a special place to go. You don't have that luxury unless Killer B lets you go but the Raikage wouldn't go for it,"

"Killer B," I said "The Raikage's brother?"

"Yes he is the holder of the 8 tails and is in complete sync with it," she said. The rest of the time she told me things about living in Kumo and tips for being a working Jinchiruki. It was great to have someone for advice.

 **=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7**

 **Read, Review, Fav, and Follow**

 **OH MY KAMI A CHAPTER. I really don't remember the last day I did a true chapter for this story. I hope you all like it and I am sorry it has taken so long. Up until the first page break (if they are still in as I changed format) was done months ago. I hope to get things rolling on them all this weekend as if you aren't aware I work on an ambulance. I just got put up a level and I am working a 48 hour shift so for me that means little sleep since I don't sleep much when on call since I am afraid I will miss a call. Any way tell me how you like this.**

 **~ Covley Hatake**


End file.
